Until The Daybreak
by crazililwabbit
Summary: Dyre is new in Skyrim, and is ready to start her new life. But she is having to learn that sometimes for something new to grow you need to burn what was there before. - This is a part of the Seal Upon Your Heart series, all placed in Skyrim, if you enjoy it please take the time to read the others as well! Farkas/Dovahkiin
1. Until The Daybreak

Intro

I looked into his face, my husband, my love. Our bond seemed so much stronger than that, it had been forged first with him as my shield brother and I his sister, and continued as we fought side by side for our lives and the honor of our brothers before us. We had been through the depths of agony and the heights of joy together. He was my world.

I rolled off of him and onto our bed, feeling it creak and shift beneath me. He wrapped a strong arm around me and pulled me close. I rested my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as it slowed to a regular pace. We laid there, naked, basking in the warmth of the summit we had just mounted together.

The mix of physical exhaustion and warmth was making me tired. I could feel my eyelids growing heavy, like iron. I was jerked from my sleepiness by a muffled snore, he had fallen asleep. I smiled to myself and settled back into my spot under his arm. Sleep overtook me quickly.

_I was standing in a field filled with red and blue mountain flowers, even though there were no mountains in sight. The field seemed to go on forever in all directions. I began walking, 'No sense in standing around.' I could feel the familiar weight of my armor and my sword slung over my back. _

_'Good.' I thought. 'At least I can protect myself if needed.'_

_I continued forward, wading through the flowers for what seemed like an eternity. The ground beneath my feet was slowly turning to mud, but the flowers continued to stand tall. There were still no mountains, no trees, no sign of anything. I stopped and stooped down, I wanted to see if I could tell how the flowers were growing in this thick mud, it was becoming hard to move._

_As I was stretching out my fingers to touch the mud that covered my boots a dark shadow passed over me. My blood froze and my breathing stopped. I could hear my sword rattle against my armor, I was shaking. I slowly stood and reached behind my head, taking hold of my sword. I drew it from it's sheath and the dark metal seemed to glow a slight green color. _

"_We can do this Siri." I often spoke to my sword when I was nervous. I took my stance and searched the sky for what I knew was there._

"_Show yourself!" I screamed to the clouds. "You coward!"_

"_Dovahkiin." The word shook the ground. The voice was too familiar, it terrified me. The black dragon broke through the clouds and arced it's way back towards me._

_'No.' I thought. 'Not here, not now. I am not ready.'_

_But Alduin was coming for me if I was ready or not. _

_I waited for his attack, thinking he would just blast me from the air, where I couldn't reach him, but instead he comes in close and lands only a few yards away from me. He was huge. Much bigger than I remembered; he could have covered the whole village of Riverwood with his wingspan alone. His head came towards me and I held my sword over my head, preparing to come down on him with all my strength. _

_That's when I noticed his eyes. They weren't the red I was expecting. The red eyes that were full of rage and anger that I remembered. They were blue._

"_Are you alright, Love?" He asked me._

I couldn't answer, the world that held the field of flowers and the blue eyed Alduin was breaking apart. Consciousness was pulling me back to reality.

My eyes opened and there were those blue eyes again. Blue as ice, but full of... worry at the moment.

"You were having a nightmare. What's wrong, Love?" He asked. I could feel his arm behind my neck and his other hand resting on my bare hip. In his arms, being wrapped in his warmth, the field seemed to fade into nothing. His hand left my hip and brushed my hair from my face.

I smiled. "I am fine." I said, placing my hand on his cheek and running my fingers through his dark beard. He smiled back at me. I loved his smile, it was so sincere and warm. I had often imagined this smile was the same one he would have had as a boy.

"I am glad. It seemed like a bad one." He replaced his hand on my hip. "But I shouldn't be surprised, you're the strongest person I know." I could feel his rough fingertips tracing my side and across my stomach, making me shiver with pleasure. They came to rest on my thigh.

"Dov." He breathed his nickname for me. "I want to stay here, like this forever."

"Me too." I breathed.

* * *

><p><span>Two Years Prior<span>

I couldn't believe how blue the skies were! I had heard of the beauty of Skyrim, but never in my life did I believe a place this beautiful would exist. I had to force myself to stay on the simple stone road I had been following. My heart longed to run to the forest, to explore the clean clear river and to climb the tallest trees. To learn it's secrets. The problem with doing so was that I didn't know this land and it's forests. I didn't know what dangers could be found and as much as I wanted to explore, my desire to live was stronger.

I did take the time to stop and gather the few botanicals that seemed like they might come in handy while learning the alchemy of my new home. Some red flowers with their stems and roots, some blue ones that look almost identical to the red ones and what I assumed was the local cotton. I carefully placed these in my small bag.

'Don't get too distracted.' I told myself. 'You promised to make it to Whiterun before the sunset.' Truth was, I didn't know how far Whiterun was from Riverwood.

"Not far." Gerdur had promised me. "You should make it there before it gets dark." But I don't think she had anticipated my stopping to gather and to take in the wonderful view. However, despite all my doubts, it wasn't long before I could see rooftops that I assumed belonged the hold of Whiterun.

I was within running distance to the main gate and walls of the hold when I heard the yelling. Instinctively I began to run. I grabbed an arrow from my quiver and strung it on my bow. It wasn't long before I found the source of the yelling. There were three warriors standing around a fallen beast. Two of them were women and the third a man. I had never seen anything like what they had brought down before, so I wanted to get a look at it.

It looked like a man, but it was twice the size in both girth and height. It wore clothes and a very large club laid on the ground near it. "A giant." I breathed. I had never seen one, and hadn't expected to, but I had heard about them.

"We took care of him. No thanks to you." The taller woman said, she was obviously in charge of this group. The second woman simply turned and began walking back to the hold we were standing just beyond.

"You look strong." The man told me. His gruff voice sounded like a boulder being drug through gravel. "New to Whiterun?" He asked.

"Actually..." I was hesitant to share too much with a man I didn't know. "I am."

"You should join the Companions." He smiled slightly. "Kodlak is always looking for new, fiery blood."

"Companions?"

"They're my family. We fight so that others don't have to. We bring honor and glory to ourselves and each other." He stared at me in silence.

I couldn't stand it anymore, the silence building between us was becoming unbearable, he either meant for it to, or was simply unaware of how uncomfortable it had become.

"I'm Dyre." I finally broke the silence.

"I'm Farkas." His smile widened.

"Ice brain!" A voice yelled. We both turned to see the taller woman. "Are you coming or not?"

"Meet us in Jorrvaskr if you'd like." He turned and hurried after the others.

As I walked through the gate of Whiterun I was unsure where to go. This was the first time I had entered a city since I had left Leyawiin two months prior. I roamed through the streets, simply taking in the beauty of the buildings. Leyawiin was about the same size as this hold, but the buildings were all run down and rotting from the moisture in the air. Here the houses stood tall and strong, like the people and the mountains beyond the great stone walls.

I found myself at the bottom of some stairs that lead up to the biggest wooden building I had ever seen. "That's Dragonsreach." A guard that was passing by me said. "Where the Jarl resides." He had stopped and was looking at me. I must have looked overwhelmed.

"And that over there is Jarrvaskr, where you can find the Companions." He pointed back behind me to another large building. "And down the steps over there you can find the shops and the local Inn, the Bannerned Mare."

I looked down the walk way where he was pointing and shook my head. "I am suppose to see the Jarl. But thank you for your help."

He raised his eyebrows at me. "The Jarl?"

"Yes, sir. I have news of the dragon that was see at Helgen." I tried my best to be polite, the last thing I needed was to be on the bad side of the guards.

"Oh! Well then, you should head up there quickly, he'll want to talk to you in person I am sure." He smiled and turned to be on his way.

The higher I climbed the steps, the more amazing the view became. I felt like I could see all of Skyrim. I stopped once I reached the top of the steps, just to gaze at the mountains. "They are beautiful Momma." I whispered. "Just like you always told me."


	2. And Shadows Do Flee

It was dark outside by the time I left Dragonsreach and the temperatures had dropped immensely. All I had was the armor I had managed to pull off a dead body at Helgen, and it wasn't doing much to block the ice cold wind. I made it down the steps, back to the circular walk.

'Maybe the Inn?' I thought and reached for my coin purse. It was light, too light. I wouldn't have enough for a room. 'I won't make it a night out here on my own.' I thought. 'It's too cold.' I smiled at the guard that was passing me, trying not to shiver to violently. Watching him walk away I caught out of the corner of my eye the light in the windows of Jarrvaskr. 'Maybe they'll let me do some work in trade for a room for the night.' I thought and began heading towards the large building.

'What if they don't remember me.' I thought. The idea of being scoffed at was more than I could bear. I was too proud for that, I would have taken my chances at living through the night before I would take being laughed at.

But my feet didn't feel the same way as me, and I was already at the large, ornately carved door. I felt the roughness of the wood beneath my fingers. I hadn't felt this small and ashamed since I was little, when I would wait at the back door of the argonian woman's home for the food her children didn't eat.

I leaned all my weight against the door and felt it give way. It creaked as it opened and the warmth from the large fire pit in the middle of the main room rolled over me. My skin felt as though it was afire, I hadn't realized how cold I had gotten.

There were tables set up around the fire pit and the food that is being prepared smells wonderful. My stomach growls and my shame deepens. As fit as I was to care for myself in the lush forests of Cyrodiil I was helpless in this foreign land. I had learned on my walk here that my bow and arrows were no match for the looming elk that made the best meals out here. It was like being stung by a bee for them. I haden't eaten since the food Gerdur had graciously given me in Riverwood.

I was taken aback for a moment by the brightness of the large fire that burned in the center of the mead hall, and I had let go of the door, which closed with a loud thud. Embarrassed I glanced around to see if anyone had taken notice of my entrance. I quickly realized that no one was even looking at me, they were all looking at the same thing. I took a step further into the hall and craned my neck to see what fascinated so many people.

I could hear the fight before I could see it.

"You're pathetic!" I heard a woman yell.

"Keep it up, you'll wear him out!" The man on my right calls out in reply.

The intense fist fight looked like it had been going on for awhile and like it wasn't stopping anytime soon. The dark elf seemed to be taking most of the blows, but when he managed to land one on the nord woman they are sound and heavy. I was fascinated by how they moved, it seemed almost like a dance. One would move, and the other would match the movement. The woman seemed to effortlessly dodge most of the elf's attacks and in the same move would put so much power into her blows.

The elf let out a cry as he fell to the ground. "I yield!" He shouted, raising an arm.

I was shocked to hear the nord woman laughing. "Good job Athis." She reached down a hand to help him up. "You lasted much longer that time."

"I thought I almost had you." He took her hand and hoisted himself up.

She laughed even harder. "Right, Athis. It's me."

"Who are you?" The man standing next me had turned and was staring at me.

"I, uh..." He had caught me off guard, I didn't know what to say. 'Hello, I am a pathetic excuse for a nord who can't survive outside for a night and has no money. Can I stay here?' Thinking it made my thoughts from earlier of staying here for a night almost comical.

"Hey." A familiar voice called. "I remember you." I turned to see the man I had met earlier that day, outside of the hold.

"Oh, Farkas." The man turned his attention away from me. "Do you know this whelp?"

"Sort of." He scratched his head. "She was near where we killed that giant today. I told her to stop by."

The older man, who was much taller than the man I already knew, sighed. "Farkas, you can't keep inviting just anyone to come to Jarrvaskr."

"Sorry Skjor." He mumbled.

"But," He looked at me again. "She looks strong. Take her down to see Kodlak."

"Alright." He looked at me and smiled. "Follow me."

I followed him silently through the hall, trying not to make eye contact with too many of the residents. People made me so uneasy, I was much more at home in a tree, talking to the birds and foxes. He lead me down into the sleeping halls and past what seemed like designated rooms. The stone hall was long and ended at a room that had two men sitting in it.

"My brother Vilkas is a better talker than me." Farkas smiled. "He's right in there with Kodlak. Go on in."

I stood there and watched him walk away. I felt abandoned, left alone in a world I didn't know or understand.

"Vilkas, a moment please." The old man at the table interrupted the younger one. "A stranger has come to our hall." He turned and looked at me, a warm smile on his face. "Come in lass. Please come in." He motioned for me to enter.

"I, I didn't mean to interrupt." I looked at the younger man. He did look a lot like Farkas, eerily much so. But cleaner, he didn't have a beard and his hair was trimmed shorter and tucked behind his ears. "I am sorry." He just stared at me, a blatant look of disapproval on his face. Sure this hard, mean looking man couldn't be related to the kindhearted man I had met.

"What can I do for you Lass?" The older man smiled.

"I was told to stop by, that perhaps I could join your group here."

"Oh, were you now?" He sat back in his chair and stroked his beard. "Well, let me take a look at you."

I wasn't sure what he meant. I was standing right in front of me, hadn't he been looking at me? He stared at me. His eyes were much older than he seemed to be, they seemed to see through me, as if he knew my whole life's story all my most honorable moments and my darkest secrets. He was beginning to make me uncomfortable, I felt like I was squirming in my own skin.

"Yes." He sat forward in his chair, his eyes still burning into me. "A certain strength of spirit."

"Kodlak." The hard man stood. "Sure you don't mean to accept her?"

"Vilkas, we have many empty beds here that need to be filled with shield-siblings who's hearts are full of fire."

"Of course." He took a step towards me. It felt threatening, like he was testing me. "But their skills matter too."

"Of course." Kodlak sighed and sat back in his chair. "Of course. In the morning you can take her to the yard and test her. You will train her if she needs improvement."

"Aye." Vilkas relented. He glared as he shoved past me.

"Forgive him lass." The old man stood now. "He is a good man. Just hesitant to trust strangers. He has a strong heart and will be the best to teach you." His smile warmed me somewhere inside my chest that felt as if it had never been warmed. It filled me from the inside out, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you sir."

"What's your name Lass?"

"Dyre."

"Welcome." He lead me out to the hall.

"Now." He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Let's find you a bed."


	3. I Will Be Watching

I just wanted to note for any of you who haven't noticed. This story is one piece of a series that includes the other stories Wolf Dreams, Monster and Eat You Alive. There is a timeline posted in my bio to help you understand the way the stories fit together. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>I could still hear my mother telling me about the mountains and the crispness of the air, like she did when I was little. She would curse my father for dragging her from her home in Ivarstead to the city of Leyawiin in Cyrodiil. He died shortly after I was born, leaving us with very little money. My mother had always wanted to return to Skyrim, but she was too poor and too ill. She followed my father to Sovngarde when I was only four years old. The argonian who lived next door to us always made sure I didn't starve to death while I was too young to fend for myself, but she could never be bothered far enough to bring a nord child into her home.<em>

_I grew up outside for the most part. Learning to live on my own, and selling the few animals I was able to spare from my hunting for a few coins now and then. When I got old enough I learned that as a woman I had other things I could sell, and I could make good money with myself. My tall, muscular build, green eyes, red-blonde hair and ivory skin helped me stand out among the other women in southern Cyrodiil. So I sold myself. I didn't mind it so much. I could run free during the day, I was tied to nothing and no one. Especially not a man._

_During the nights I belonged to them, the obese, smelly, pathetic men and I hated them for it. They were disgusting. I would remind myself all night that the days were coming. I could always rely on that sun to crest over the horizon and my freedom would find me again. I would run through the forests, bathe in the rivers and lakes. I knew the land and the animals, and it knew me. Every night before I would return to the town I would hide my money in a tree along with the ribbon my mother use to tie in my hair when I was young. She had to be kept separate from my nights, she was pure and strong and my nights were twisted and contemptible. I would hold it in my hand and marvel at the blue it was, like ice. "Just like the skies in my homeland." She would say as she weaved it in my hair. _

"_I'm sorry Momma." I would whisper to it with a kiss before tucking it in with my gold._

_That night was particularly bad. I had been with this man before. He was a traveling merchant and would have me visit when he stopped in Leyawiin. He was rather self-serving in the act and tended to sweat profusely. He had fallen asleep quite sometime ago and I was drifting off to sleep myself._

"_Dyre." I hear a woman's voice call me. "Dyre, little one."_

"_Momma?" I whispered, confused. "Momma, is that you?"_

"_Go home." She whispered back. "Go home my child."_

"_I don't understand..." I sat up in the bed. "Momma, I am home."_

"_Be free. Go home."_

_I was beginning to panic. I stood up and quickly gathered my light hide armor, quiver and bow. I glanced around the room and saw the merchants coin purse sitting on the dresser. I snatched it and bolted out the door, silently. The Inn keeper looked at me knowingly from behind the counter. I was in here too often for her to not know what I did, but tonight I didn't care. I didn't stop running until I made it back to the tree where I had stashed my belongings. _

_I found an good spot near the top of the tree that I wouldn't roll out of if I fell asleep and settled in for the night. The next thing I knew it was morning. The sunlight was turning the inside of my eyelids red. I dropped out of the tree and made my way to the nearby stream, where I knelt and washed my face. I stared at my reflection for a bit in the stream and was amazed at how much I looked like my mother. I sat down and pulled the blue ribbon out of my satchel. _

_Pulling all my hair to one side I braided the ribbon into my hair just like my mother use to. I stood and breathed in the dewy air._

"_Alright Momma." I hoped she could hear me in Sovengarde. "I'll go home."_

The sun still hadn't risen over the horizon when I woke from the dream that was part memory, part nightmare. Between the unfamiliar surroundings and the howling coming from the wolves that lived beyond the walls of Whiterun, I hadn't slept well. I was just ready to get the day started. I silently slipped up the stairs from the living quarters to the main hall. The fire was still going strong and the smell of food still saturated the air. I closed my eyes and filled my nose with the sweet smell of confections and meat. My stomach snarled at me, I still hadn't eaten since the morning of the day before.

I tried to move through the hall as quietly as I could, I was hoping to be able to slip out and save myself the embarrassment of being seen the morning after being taken in like a lost dog.

"I haven't seen you before, dear." The voice of an old woman startled me. "You must be the new recruit Kodlak mentioned."

I turned around, and tried to regain control of my pounding heart. "Err... yes." I managed to return her smile.

"Well child, I am Tilma. I have cared for the Companions for probably longer than you have been alive." She patted my shoulder. "Would you mind helping me get the platters of food for the morning meal? I do have trouble carrying them in my old age."

"Of course." I had wanted to sneak away, but I couldn't tell this lovely woman no.

"Thank you." She walked over a table in the corner. "I managed to fit them all on two platters this morning."

The platters she was talking about were about three feet long and two feet wide. "That's a lot of food." I comment.

She laughed. "Need to keep warriors good and full, so they don't feel like they need to go eat elsewhere."

I nodded, but I didn't understand, what was wrong with them wanting to go get some food at the local Inn? I picked up the platter filled with sweet rolls and some other amazing looking confection. I walked it over to the long tables that wrapped around the fire, and tried to place it as close to the center as I could.

"What are these?" I asked pointing to the cakes with cream coming out of the top, they looked delicious.

"Oh those are boiled cream treats. My specialty." She winked at me. "Go ahead, have one."

"Oh, I couldn't." I shook my head. "I don't actually live here."

"Non-sense." She waved her hand at me. "Have one. You earned it, helping me."

My stomach growled again, and I blushed. "Okay." I picked up one of the cakes. It began to fall apart in my hand and the sugar-coating cracked. I quickly ate the piece that was falling off. "Mmmm..." I couldn't help but moan as the treat melted in my mouth. The custard like filling was creamy and sweet as well. I had never had something so wonderful. Before I could stop myself I had sunk into one of the chairs by the table. I was so absorbed in my treat I hadn't noticed the waking warriors.

"Who is this?" One woman whispered to another.

"I don't know, but she looks..." They stared at me. "Odd."

I froze where I was sitting, the boiled cream treat half in my mouth, my cheeks full of food. I tried my best to smile at them, but I imagine I looked like a small child with her mouth stuffed full of something she wasn't suppose to be eating.

They burst into laughter.

I could feel my cheeks turning red as the heat from embarrassment rushed to my face. I placed the treat on the plate in front of me on the table and tried my best to clean my face off. 'Just get up and leave.' I told myself. 'The treat is not worth the humiliation.'

"Morning." A familiar voice mumbled.

I looked up to see Farkas, half awake and looking down at me. His face was curved into a half-smile as he sat down next to me, and I could feel the red in my cheeks deepen. He was only half-dressed with a pair of loose-fitting pants on and not much else.

"I take it Kodlak let you stay." He continued to smile as he piled meat and bread onto his plate.

I nodded. I wasn't sure what to do with myself. I had expected to make it out of here before anyone saw me, let along talked to me. Social situations were more than uncomfortable for me, they were painful. I had always been the dirty nord girl no one wanted to associate with. Nervously I tried to find something to do with my hands, in an attempt to keep them from shaking. They made their way to my hair, which I pulled to the side and tried to braid. I pulled the blue ribbon I always carried with me from the spot where I tucked it next to my hip and secured the bottom.

"That's pretty." Farkas pointed to the braid. "None of the women here ever put anything pretty in their hair." He took a bite of the venison he was holding.

"Thank you." I tried to steady my voice. "It was something my mother gave me."

"That makes it prettier." He smiled.

I smiled back, and we sat in silence around the large tables while everyone slowly gathered and ate their morning meal. I avoided eye contact with most of the people at the table and most of all I avoided looking even slightly towards Vilkas. I still couldn't believe these two were brothers. I glanced over at Farkas to see him still smiling while he ate his food. I hadn't dared to look at Vilkas since he rose from the lower level of the hall, but I remembered his face. It was dark and full of anger. The anger etched into him had reached out from his very person and touched me. I didn't want him to test me outside like Kodlak had said, and I certainly didn't want to spend time with him for training.

"Are you going to eat that?" Farkas asked, pulling from the rising panic in my chest. "You haven't eaten anything while we've been sitting here."

"I'm not very hungry." I mumbled, as my stomach growled, betraying me.

Farkas laughed. It was a hearty, full laugh that filled the whole hall. "Eat it." He beamed at me.

I smiled. I couldn't help but smile with how he was smiling at me. "Okay." I reached for my half eaten treat. My stomach thanked me as I finished it and two more before Farkas rose from his chair.

"I'll see you in the yard." He was still smiling; I was pretty sure he hadn't stopped the entire time he was eating. "Vilkas will be testing you soon, and I want to be there when he does."

I heart leaped. Not only would I have to hold my own against a foe twice my size, but I had to do it with an audience. Yet there was something comforting about knowing he would be there. Perhaps he wouldn't allow Vilkas to kill me.


	4. And Waiting For Thee

I held my bow at the ready as we circled one another. He held his shield and sword out, but in a defensive stance. As we made our way around I tried to match his movements; step when he stepped, shift when he shifted.

"Come on!" He yelled. "Come at me!"

Shaking, I drew my bow and let an arrow fly. It hit his shield with a loud thud.

"Good!" He roared. "Again!"

I strung another arrow, more steady this time. I could feel the power behind this one as I allowed myself to focus. This one hit his shield as well, the thud louder this time, the blow made him stagger.

"You're stronger than you look." He grinned darkly. "And you're good with that bow." He stood, allowing his shield and sword to fall to his sides.

I glanced to my left to see Farkas standing on the stone steps with his arms crossed. He was smiling with his eyes scrunched against the sun.

"I want you to try your luck with these." Vilkas was coming towards me with a small axe and mace. I flinched when he thrusted them at me. "Take them, one in each hand."

I slung my bow on my back and took them from him. "I… I have never used these before." I mumbled.

"That's fine." He turned and walked back to his place across from me. "I just want to see how you handle them."

I glanced back at Farkas, who still stood there, smiling. He must have noticed me glance at him, because he called out to me. "Give him a thrashing!"

Vilkas laughed with a sneer. "Yes." He called to me. "I'd like to see you try." He took a step to the left, circling again. "Now, come at me!"

The mace was heavier than the axe and I wasn't sure I could get a good swing in. "But…"

"No!" He scowled. "No excuses! When you are in combat there are no excuses; only life and death. Now, come at me." He lunged at me with his shoulder, but I was quick enough to move out of the way. I brought the axe up over my head and brought it down on him as he passed me. Again, I caught his shield.

"You're quick." He grinned. It wasn't like Farkas' smile; it was dark and still made me fearful of him. "That's good. You'll need to be, to hit me."

We returned to circling one another. "Try again." He said. "I want you to attack me this time."

We went through two more step cycles and I was still trying to think of how I wanted to lunge when he came at me again. "You're too slow, Lass." I moved out of the way again, bringing my mace down on his shield this time. "Again, you're too…" His face changed from a mocking smile to surprise as I brought my axe within inches of his neck. He smiled again, but this time it was the same, warm smile I saw on his brother.

"Well done, Lass. You're a natural." His arms dropped to his sides. "I'll tell Kodlak that you're ready for work."

"Thank you." I allowed my arms to relax also.

"Those are for you to keep." He motioned to the axe and mace. "Kodlak says so. A warrior should never find themselves without close combat weapons."

"Thank you, again." I smiled. He turned and walked away without another word. As I watched him leave I felt as though I could see him for who he really was, not angry, but full of sadness.

"You did really well!" I turned to look at Farkas who was standing next to me. "Come to me if you want any help with your one handed training."

"Thank you." I smiled. This man was so different from others I had met. It was as though he didn't expect anything in return from me and honestly just wanted to help me.

"This is yours too." He held out my bag I had left on the steps.

"Oh, thank you." I held my arms up, in an attempt to take it from him but the weapons filled my hands. "Um…"

"Here." He took both weapons with one hand and held my bag out for me. "We need to get you fitted for a way to hang those on your belt."

"Yea." I held my hands out to take the weapons back.

"What's in your bag anyway?" He ignored my physical request. "It smells nice."

"I picked up some flowers on the way here for alchemy. I can take those back now."

"That's okay." He smiled. "I'll carry them for you."

"Oh," I could feel my cheeks burn red. "Okay."

"C'mon." He swung his arm and shoulder towards the hill behind the hall. "I'll introduce you to Eorlund. He can get you fitted for anything you need."

* * *

><p>I held the piece of paper in my hand. I had never gotten a letter before, yet alone one from a Jarl. I had read its contents so many times I wasn't sure what to think of them. The Jarl of Whiterun was asking me for help, to fight a dragon. He mentioned that I had more experience than anyone else.<p>

'Experience.' Thinking the word made me laugh. I had barely made it out of there alive. I just ran and ran until I met up with Ralof. We then snuck out under Helgen to avoid the beast, that's the only reason I lived. The only reason I had 'experience'.

"What's that?" Farkas asked, his mouth full of food.

I smiled up at him, he was like a large child in some ways, but it was endearing. "A letter." I sighed. "From the Jarl."

"The Jarl!?" He exclaimed sitting next to me on the bench. "What's it about? You must be pretty important to get a letter from the Jarl."

I laughed. "No." I rolled my eyes. "I'm not. Before I came here I came from Helgen, I only got out of there alive because of the dragon attack. The Jarl assumes that I have experience with dragons now and is asking for my aid with one that has been seen nearby. Why does everyone assume I am good at things? I am not important, I am not special."

"You impressed Vilkas." Farkas swallowed his food and gave me his warm smile. "I heard him talking to Kodlak."

"That was pure luck." I chuckled. "I have never done anything like it before, ever in my whole life."

"Then it's skill." He patted my shoulder with his huge hand. "There is no luck in combat. Luck is for thieves. For warriors there is only skill, learned or natural."

I rested my head in my hands. "But I don't want to fight a dragon." I groaned.

"He wants you to fight a dragon!?" He boomed. "I would give my right arm to fight a dragon!"

"Then you go." I tossed the paper at him.

"Ah, I can't go in your place." He picked up the paper. "But if you would like, I will accompany you."

"Really?" I lifted my head up. "Why would you do that? You could get killed."

"It's what we do, Dyre." He smiled wider now. "We're a family here."


	5. You Lay Me In The Cold Dust Of Death

"Here." Farkas held the small purple flower out to me. "I don't think you have this one yet."

"Thank you," I smiled and took the plant from him. "But I don't think this is the time to be gathering plants."

"You'll need them when we get back to Jorrvaskr, if you're going to try out your alchemy." He smiled.

We had made our way to the meeting point that Irileth, the Jarl's housecarl had told us to meet her at. The skies were clear and blue, aside from the black column of smoke rising from the west. The day was cool enough that I wasn't sweating under my armor yet, but warm enough that I wasn't cold either. I had managed to, with Farkas' help, attach my new mace and axe to my belt. My bow was slung over my back and I had a quiver full of new arrows. 'I am as ready to die as I will ever be.' I thought to myself. I was sure this dragon was going to kill me, but I was determined to go down fighting.

Irileth and the other guards accompanying her showed up sooner than I had hoped and I tried to listen to the pep talk she was giving us, but all I could think about was the dragon I had gotten glimpses of at Helgen. It was like a nightmare, smoke and fire everywhere; people dying in the roads, burning alive. Now I was willingly returning to a similar place. I was pulled from my thoughts by the sudden movement of all the guards and Farkas towards the column of smoke. I hadn't been paying as much attention as I had thought.

We made our way towards the toppling tower and picked up pace as we got closer.

"Hurry!" A guard yelled. "Get inside the tower! The damned thing is still out there! It grabbed Tor when he tried to make a run for it!"

We hurried into the tower, but no sooner had we made it inside then the ground shook and the familiar roar of a dragon filled the air.

"You ready?" Farkas smiled at me. His smile was similar to the dark one Vilkas had given me during my testing the day before. "I know I am!" His eyes flashed with something I couldn't recognize, and it triggered my flight instincts. Fighting back my urge to run from what I had seen in his eyes and the sounds of the dragon outside I pulled my bow out.

Following behind some of the other guards and Farkas we filed out of the tower and took to looking towards the skies, searching for our enemy. It wasn't long before he found us.

The heat from the fire he aimed at us was overwhelming. Still I tried my best to aim and fire as many arrows as I could before he flew out of range.

He landed about fifty yards away from where I stood, just outside of the tower and I took this chance to readjust my quiver so I could better reach my arrows. I turned to face the dragon again and as I did so I felt my quiver slip and fall from my shoulder, spilling my arrows all over the ground.

'Damn it!' I cursed myself. 'You're so clumsy!' I caught myself reaching for the arrows. 'No time, no time, no time!' I yelled at myself as I dropped my bow and reached for my axe and mace.

"In the name of Ysgramor!" I heard Farkas yell as he ran towards the dragon. He got in several strikes on the beast's neck before being knocked aside. I heard his head hit a rock with a loud crack.

"You are brave! Balaan hokoron! Your defeat brings me honor." I heard a voice boom and I stood in shock. It had come from the dragon. I swore I could see a smile on its face. He turned towards Farkas' unconscious form, and I am not sure what happened inside of my mind at that moment. This strange man was one of the few who had been kind to me and even treated me like an equal. I couldn't bear the thought of such a kind man dying because I was too afraid to face this dragon alone. With a yell I jumped from my spot on the pile of rubble and landed on the grass below.

"Coward!" I called to the dragon. "You dare kill a man while he cannot defend himself!"

"You dare speak in the tongue of the Dov!" He turned to face me, leaving Farkas behind him. "I shall crush you!"

It was as if it was a dance I had known in a past life. My body moved without my command and I found myself dodging the dragon's movements, bringing my weapons again and again down upon his head. He was beginning to slow and the amount of blood that was pouring from his wounds was running into his eyes. He began to flail his head about wildly, temporarily blinded. I leapt atop his head and with all my strength brought my axe down into his skull.

"Dovakiin! No!" I heard him yell as he thrashed wildly before collapsing to the ground, dead.

I returned to the ground and began to walk towards Farkas, wanting to see if he was even still alive. I didn't realize it was happening until the heat in my chest grew uncomfortable. I dropped my weapons and clutched my chest. As the heat grew it made my throat burn and I felt as if there was something stuck in my wind pipe. I felt like I was going to be sick. Just as I was sure I was going to lose the fruit I had eaten for breakfast that morning, the sound tore from my chest.

"Fus!" The voice was my own, but it sounded surreal. I clapped my hands over my mouth and stared wide eyed at the guards standing around me.

"That…" One of them pointed at me. "That was a shout."

"I heard her call to the dragon in their tongue during the battle!" Another called out. "She is Dragonborn!"

I was confused. They sounded like they were talking about nonsense. "I just don't feel well." I said, picking up my weapons.

"No." Farkas said behind me.

I whirled around. "How did you…"

"That was a shout." He stared at me. I had never seen him so serious. "You are Dovakiin, Dragonborn."

* * *

><p>I sat in the hall of Jorrvaskr, my elbows resting on the table before me, and my head in my hands. 'How did I get myself into this, Mother?' I asked her. 'I just wanted to return home like you told me. Once I got here, all I wanted was somewhere warm to sleep.'<p>

"How long do you think you will be gone for?" The voice startled me and I jerked my head up to see Farkas sitting down next to me.

"I don't know." I groaned. "I don't really even want to go."

Farkas smiled. "You need to Dyre. You seem to be eager to get away from the path that has been laid out for you."

"The path that was laid before me years ago has not treated me well." I sighed, looking him in the eyes. "I have been trying to leave it my whole life."

His smile faded. "Maybe you shouldn't be." He placed his tankard on the table. "It brought you here, didn't it?"

"Yea." I returned to staring at the table before me. "It did."

"You need to visit the Greybeards and stay there as long as you can." He patted my back. "Learn as much as you can. There hasn't been a Dragonborn in centuries. With the dragons returning, Skyrim needs you."

I laughed. "Skyrim needs me…" I couldn't stop laughing. "Do you know how I ended up here, Farkas? I was caught trying to sneak across the border and was thrown into a cart with a bunch of men I didn't know." I caught my breath and wiped my tired eyes. "On the ride to Helgen I learned that one of them was Ulfric Stormcloak, the man who murdered the High King. When we got to Helgen we were all lined up to be killed. No one even bothered to ask us what we had been arrested for."

His smile had faded and he was listening intently to my story.

"I only made it out of there alive, between the Imperials trying to kill me and the dragon trying to kill everyone because of sheer, dumb luck." I could feel what had started as laughter turn into tears. "Whoever decided that anyone needed me obviously doesn't know me very well. I have spent my entire life hardly able to care for myself let alone anyone else."

"And you have been so kind to me." I turned to face him. "That almost got you killed today."

"Dyre." He placed his hand on mine. "I went today because I wanted to help you. Never mind what happened there, I am fine now."

"I noticed." I eyed him. "You don't seem to be suffering much at all from that blow to the head."

He pulled his hand away from mine. "What blow to the head?" He reached up and scratched the back of his head. "That dragon hit me in the chest."

"I know but," I reached up and placed my hand on the back of his head; there was nothing there. "I could have sworn I heard you hit your head."

"Well," His cheeks turned a little red. "I didn't." He smiled again, and my heart leapt in my chest.

"I… uh," I could feel my cheeks turning red too. "So, I need to visit these Greybeards, huh?" I sat back down in my chair and returned my head to my hands.

"I will travel with you." He laid his hand on my back. "We'll get you there together."


	6. Awake Me With The Warmth Of Your Breath

I took my time as I descended the steps from the Throat of the World. I loved the view being up high on the mountain had offered, and I knew I was going to miss it when I returned to Whiterun. I glanced over the letter I had gotten the day before from Farkas, it did say that he would meet me in Ivarstead. It had been over a week since he left me alone with the Greybeards and I was surprised at how much I had missed him. I could feel my cheeks flush at the thought of seeing him again. 'Stop it!' I scolded myself. 'You hardly know the man.' But I couldn't stop smiling.

I slowly stretched my arms out from my exercises earlier that morning. I had been doing all the drills Farkas had shown me, everyday; but my muscles were still sore from the weight of the new weapons. I smiled at the pilgrims that passed me on their way up the steps. I searched their faces for something special, but I wasn't sure what I was looking for. I brought my fingertips up to my cheeks and tried to feel for the something special there. I closed my eyes and tried to remember the reflection I saw in a mirror once. I didn't remember anything special and yet I was something these people saw as unique.

The time I had spent in High Hrothgar had proven to me that there was something different about me. What took me a week to learn had taken those men their whole lives and I couldn't explain how I understood the foreign words; it was like they spoke to me. All I needed to do was see them written down and suddenly I knew what they meant and what they were used for. The pressure in my chest that would grow when I thought about the meaning of the word filled it with life as it came out of my mouth. They became more than sound that filled the air, I could see them and they altered me and those around me. The words were alive as I spoke them.

I found myself at the base of the mountain and Ivarstead lay before me. I pulled my hood up over my head as the snow began to fall and the wind picked up. I hurried through the town, trying to make my way to the Vilemyr Inn before the storm got worse. I could hardly make out the sign through the snow by the time I found myself standing in front of the small tavern.

"Dyre!" I heard the familiar voice call as I stepped into the warmth of the room.

I glanced around to see Farkas sitting at a table with is arm held up in greeting. My eyes found his and his smiled widened, as did mine.

"It's good to see you!" He stood and hugged me. His arms were so big, they made me feel tiny.

"You too." I smiled up at him when he let me go.

"Sit, sister." He motioned to the table. "I got you a drink to warm your bones."

"Thank you." I sat down and pushed my hood back. "Have you been waiting long?"

"I have been here since this morning." He flushed slightly. "I traveled here last night."

"Really?" I took a mouthful of my drink and had to put my hand over my mouth to keep myself from vomiting. "What is this!?" I looked at the tankard.

"Ale." He smiled. "The drink of nords."

I contorted my face and looked at him. "It's terrible." I put the tankard back on the table and pushed it away.

"Oh." He put his tankard down. His face fell and I could tell he was hoping I would like it.

"I am use to something sweeter." I smiled. "That's all."

"How about some cider?" He stood from his seat. "I'll get you some."

I watched him walk across the room to the inn keeper. My thoughts turned to the warm beds that would be hidden away in the rooms here. I had spent the past week sleeping on a thin mat on a stone floor, what my hips and back wouldn't give for a good bed.

"Here." He placed the new tankard in front of me. "I think you will like that better."

"Thank you." I forced a tired smile and took a drink of it. "This is very good. Thank you."

"I am glad you like it." He grinned and took another swig of his ale. We sat in comfortable silence while I allowed the fire and cider to warm me and he drank his ale and my unwanted ale also.

"Are we staying here tonight?" I finally asked. "I am exhausted and the storm seemed pretty bad."

"I suppose we can; although I wasn't planning on it." He looked over his shoulder towards the bar. "Let me go ask about rooms for us."

I smiled again as I watched him leave. He stood at the bar for a while and turned to look at me. I couldn't decide what the expression on his face was, he looked nervous. I furrowed my brow to show my confusion.

He nodded to the inn keeper and handed him some coins, in exchange the inn keeper pointed to a room to the right. Farkas turned and made his way back to the table.

"So," He sat down. "We can stay here tonight, but…" He trailed off.

"But what?" I tried to meet his gaze. "But what, Farkas?"

"He only had one room left." He fiddled with his tankard like a child waiting to be scolded.

I laughed. "So. Farkas, I've shared a bed with someone before."

He blushed slightly. "I haven't."

"Oh." I felt my cheeks flush red. "Really?" I could feel the cider set in and loosen my tongue.

"No. Only with my brother, when we were young." He continued to play with the tankard.

"I would never have thought you had never shared a bed with a woman." I leaned back in my chair. "You're handsome, kind and…" I cut myself off, I was getting carried away. "It's just surprising is all."

"I have never felt like I needed to." He placed the tankard on the table. "Never met a woman that made me want to."

The awkward silence that filled the space between us was too much for my tired, buzzed brain to deal with. "Well." I said standing up. "It's just sleeping for one night. And I don't know about you, but I am tired."

"Yes." His face returned to a smile. "We should get some rest."

* * *

><p>I had forgotten how much I loved the warmth of sharing a bed with another. I tried to inch my way across the void between us as slowly as I could. I still wasn't used to the cold here in Skyrim and I was eager to have one night's sleep that I felt warm. My toes especially; the poor things hadn't been warm once since I had arrived in this divines forsaken providence.<p>

"Dyre." He murmured. "Are you having trouble sleeping?"

"N, no…" I stammered, caught off guard. I thought he was asleep.

"You're moving around a lot." His voice was quiet, but still filled the dark room.

"Sorry." I could feel the heat of blush fill my cheeks. "I am trying to get warm."

"You are cold?" He pushed himself up from the bed and rolled so he was facing me. "Do I need to ask for another blanket?"

"No." The heat in my face increased. "It's just that you're…" I reached out to him and wrapped my fingers around his forearm. "You're warm."

"Your fingers are freezing." He took them in his hands.

"It's cold here in Skyrim." I breathed.

"Yes." He smiled. "Yes it is." He moved closer to me. "Here, I can help keep you warm."

"Thank you." I smiled back.

It was strange at first; lying next to this man, face to face, just trying to stay warm. The heat building between our two bodies quickly grew and I found myself the warmest I had been since I could remember. My body relaxed and reminded me how tired I was. My eyes were heavy and my limbs felt like iron.

I was drifting off into sleep when I heard his voice call to me.

"Dyre?" He whispered.

"Hmm?" Was all I could muster out. "You're beautiful."

All I could do was smile before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to everyone who continues to read this and the other stories in the series! I am sorry it took me so long to post another chapter to this and Eat You Alive... once school is out for the summer it will be much easier to devote time to writing. Thank you!<strong>

** - Little Wabbit**


	7. All Will Be Revealed In Time

**This nice, long chapter is my thank you to those of you who have been reading all my updates and patiently waited for the short chapter I released last time. :) Again, thank you.**

* * *

><p>The knock on the door to signal dawn startled me from my deep sleep, and I gripped on to what my arms had been wrapped around; which just so happened to be Farkas. Panicked, I lay still hoping maybe he wouldn't have noticed that I was now hugging him rather tightly. I released the air my lungs had been holding on to when I heard him let out a solitary snore. He was on his back, with his far arm raised over his head and the other wrapped around me. I had awakened with my head resting on his chest and my arms snug around his torso. I didn't remember moving into this position; or falling asleep for that matter. The beating of his heart was soothing and I soon found myself drifting back into unconsciousness.<p>

My mind wandered as I thought about the events from the past few weeks that had led me to sharing a bed with this unusual man. He was so kind, from the first moment I met him and I found myself loving him for it. He was warm and inviting, but didn't expect me to be anyone but myself. He was simple and you could tell everything you saw was what he was, there was no trickery or manipulation like I had grown accustom to with men. Most of the men I had known would come see me because they wanted their needs met, not because they cared for me in anyway and here this man shared a bed with me and worried more about my warmth than anything else.

I thought of his words that filled the room the night before.

"_Here, I can keep you warm."_

My cheeks grew warm with blush. I was sure he had said something else, but I couldn't remember it through my muddled memories of the night before.

Again I felt myself being pulled from sleep, but this time it was from movement coming from beside me. I pretended to be asleep, maybe I could be spared the embarrassment of being found hugging him if he thought I had done it in my sleep. I felt his arm tighten around my shoulders.

"Dyre." He whispered and shook my shoulders lightly. "It's a little after dawn."

"Mmmm..." I kept my eyes closed.

"Do you want to get up?"

"Mmm…" I grumbled. To be honest, I had no desire to move. I was warm and comfortable; two things that had alluded me for a long time. "Not really." My voice croaked.

I could feel him chuckle. "We can keep sleeping if you'd like." He ran his fingers along my arm. "This is very nice."

"Yes." I agreed.

"Okay." He gave my shoulders a little squeeze. "We aren't in a hurry to get anywhere."

I responded by sighing.

"You know," He stopped moving his fingers along my arm. "I meant what I said last night."

"What?" I still couldn't remember what he had said.

"You are beautiful."

"_You are beautiful."_

My eyes snapped open. I remembered him saying it now; I thought I had dreamed that. I looked up to see him staring at me. "I, uh…" I wasn't sure what to say. The only time I was ever called beautiful was in the middle of some married man's passion while he was on top of me. "I thought I had dreamed that." I wanted to be honest with this man, he had been nothing but truthful with me.

He chuckled again. "You didn't." He began to move his fingers again. "I thought I had dreamed this."

I smiled. "You didn't."

* * *

><p>Farkas and I stood outside of Dustman's Cairn.<p>

"I don't understand." I confessed to him. "Why do I need to undergo a trial?"

"So that we can officially name you a Companion." He patted me on the back. "You'll be fine, it's a simple retrieval mission."

"Okay." I forced a smile. "I am just glad I don't have to do it alone. These ruins creep me out."

"We all have things that creep us out." He smiled at me. "I promise you're not alone in that."

We entered the first room of the crypt and there were obvious signs that someone had been there.

"It looks like someone has been digging." Farkas looked at me a little worried. "We need to keep a sharp eye out."

I nodded and pulled my bow out. I placed an arrow so I would be ready if the need arose. We made our way through the adjoining room and quickly took out the Draugr that were there. "I hate those things." I said, kicking one of the husk-like bodies. "They're so… blech." I shuddered as I said the last word. Farkas chuckled.

We entered a large, open room with stairs that led to a lower level. Farkas put his sword away. "The tunnel is blocked by a gate, we'll have to find the lever on this side that triggers it."

I nodded and began to make my way around the room while he looked at some books left out on a table. It wasn't long before I saw the lever in a small connected room. I slung my bow over my shoulder and placed my hand on the lever. "Farkas!" I called, beginning to pull on the lever. "I think I found…" I was cut off by the sound of a gate sliding shut, not open. I swung around to see that I had locked myself into the small room.

Farkas laughed and walked over to the gate. "What did you get yourself into?" He smiled at me.

"I thought it was for the other gate." I shrugged. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Let me see if I can find the release lever for you."

"Thank you…" I trailed off; I had seen someone enter the room behind Farkas. My mouth fell open as more of them followed. "Farkas…" I pointed at the people who were encircling him.

"It's time to die dog!" One of them yelled as they closed in around him.

"Which one is he?" A woman asked.

"It doesn't matter; he's wearing their armor, so he dies." Another sneered.

I ran to the gate and reached for him. "No!" I yelled. I had never felt so helpless. They were forcing him back against the gate and there was nothing I could do. "Farkas!"

"Killing you will be an excellent story." The woman mocked.

"None of you will be alive to tell it." Farkas growled.

He hunched down in the dirt and the air around him began to shimmer. At first I thought he was casting a spell but I could hear his bones breaking and the growl that was rising in his chest was inhuman. I backed away from the gate and stared as I watched his arms and legs elongate and fur sprout from all over his body. It seemed like forever, but it must have only been a few seconds before Farkas was no longer standing before this group of warriors, he had been replaced by a giant wolf.

It lifted its muzzle and howled; the eerie sound echoed off the stone walls of the crypt and filled the halls. I backed myself up against the back wall of the cell I was locked in and slid to the ground. I planted my hands over my ears and with tears streaming down my face I watched as it ripped them all to shreds. It turned to look at me in the cell and I felt my chest tighten, I couldn't breathe. It's yellow eyes burned into me and the same fear that had struck me in the tower snuck into my mind now. 'Run!' It told me. 'Run now!' But I couldn't. There was nowhere to run to, I was locked in this room. The beast looked around the large room outside of my cell and soon lumbered off to the corridor the warriors had come from.

When the gate closing me in the cell opened I began to shake with fear that the animal would come back and kill me too. I began to sob when Farkas appeared in the large room.

His face contorted with an almost physical pain when he saw me. "Dyre." He breathed and came towards me.

I felt like a child, sobbing in a corner when he crouched beside me I all but threw myself at him. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back. "I am so sorry you had to find out like that." I don't know how long we sat there while I sobbed and he held me.

After I had calmed down I pulled away from him and wiped my eyes. "What was that?"

"It's a gift given to some of us, so we can become as fearsome as wild beasts." He pushed some of my hair behind my ear. "I am a werewolf."

It was so much to take in. Here he was, this wonderful, kind-hearted man who could become like a wild animal and I wasn't sure how to handle it. I reached for his face and let my fingers rest on his cheek.

"It's still me, Dyre. When I change, I am still me inside."

I nodded. I was beginning to shiver.

"We need to finish here, Skjor wouldn't take kindly to us coming back empty handed." He cupped my face in his hands. "We will talk about this more later, I promise"

I nodded again. He stood and reached out his hand to me. I smiled weakly and took it.

"Now." He turned around. "We need to find my armor."

* * *

><p>We sat in the open field just west of Whiterun. The previous day's events had been given time to settle in my mind and I knew that Farkas had risked the closeness that was growing between us by showing me what he had in Dustman's Cairn. The initial shock had raised doubts in my mind about his trust worthiness, but as I watched him stand before the Circle and told them of my courage and valor.<p>

"_I would stand at her back, that the world might never overtake us." He proclaimed._

"_Let her heart beat with ours, that the mountains may echo and our enemies may tremble at the call." Kodlak announced._

I was officially a Companion. I had a home, a family and a duty. The thrill of having somewhere to call my own had pushed aside any fear I had been feeling. Why would I think these people would treat me any different now that I knew their secret? They had taken me in when I had nowhere to go and given me work when I needed coin. They had proven themselves to me as I had proven myself to them.

"I don't know what to say." Farkas broke the silence. "You haven't spoken to me since you saw."

I hadn't. I just needed time to process everything, and by the time I had gotten over my initial fear I began to feel guilty. He had a secret he had kept from me, but I had a mountain's worth of secrets I had kept from him. He knew nothing of my past, of the terrible things I had done in the darkness of night. I began to realize that I didn't deserve the attention and affection of such a kind man. I could see how my silence hurt him, and I didn't want to think of how sharing my past with him would make him see me, but I knew it was only fair. He had shared himself with me and I needed to return the favor.

"I know." I replied. "And it's not you." I toed the dirt, unwilling to make eye contact with him. "I have come to terms with what you are, and honestly it doesn't change anything. You, The Companions, everyone who lives at Jorrvaskr are my family now. I can't imagine where I would be without you."

"I must confess." He sighed. "I came out here expecting to be lectured for not telling you sooner."

"Farkas." I clenched my fists. "There are things that you don't know about me."

"Anything I need to know I will learn in time." He reached across the void between us and touched my shoulder. I pulled away and I could see the hurt return to his face. "Dyre. I don't understand, if you aren't upset about what happened in the crypt, what is bothering you?"

"My father died when I was very young." I began my story like I had rehearsed it over and over, preparing for this moment. "And my mother when I was only four summers."

"Dyre. You don't need to tell me anything you don't want to." He frowned.

"I need to Farkas." I finally looked him in the eye. "You need to understand who I am and where I come from before you say anything else."

He sighed. "Can I at least sit next to you?"

I nodded. When he had joined me on my rock I continued my story. "I only survived by begging when I was little. Once I was old enough I lived in the forest outside of the town I was born in. I learned to hunt and care for myself, but the outdoors don't provide everything you need. I needed money and when I was about fifteen summers I learned of a good way to make easy gold."

He took my hand, like he knew where the story was leading. "I lost track of how many times I have been with a man by my sixteenth summer. It was easy and was no cost to me, save my dignity. I lived like that for years Farkas. For years I sold myself to just about any man who could pay me. I was able to separate that part of my life from everything else and it worked until I came here." I could feel the tears filling my eyes. "Until I met you, I didn't care about that. I didn't care that men had used me and didn't think twice about me. If I had known that a man could be as nice and caring as you I never would have allowed them to touch me. I thought all men were cruel and manipulative." I was sobbing now. "If I had met you when I was younger I would be so much more than I am now."

He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and cried while he ran his fingers through my hair. "It must have been frightening," He sighed. "Being completely alone. Even when we were little, Vilkas and I have always had each other."

"Dyre." He pulled away so he could look me in the eye. "I like who you are now. Your past is what has brought you here, but it doesn't define who you are."

"But…" I sniffed. "But there's nothing special about me. I am not worth your affection."

"Dyre I think you are wonderful just how you are." He held my face. "I think you are worth more affection than I can give you. Life has been cruel to you, it has left you with a distorted view of yourself."

"I am not special." I mumbled.

"If you won't believe me," He stood up and pulled me up with him. "Believe the words that come out of you. You can Shout, Dyre. No one in Skyrim, except the greybeards can do that. You are amazing and those men were blind and cowards to not see that. They should have fallen to their knees and trembled before you!"

I stared at him. I had never heard him talk like that, with so much force and passion. "Why do you care about me so much?" I finally asked the question that had been bothering me since we shared breakfast my first day in Jorrvaskr.

"Because when I look at you I can see my future." He grabbed me by the hands and pulled me close to him. "Because when I look at you I can see the whole world." He pressed his lips to mine and I melted in his arms.


	8. She's Chosen Where To Be

I stretched and yawned. I hadn't slept that well in a long time. The room I was in was dark, so dark I couldn't make out where I was, yet I wasn't bothered. The warmth of the bed and the softness of the mattress beneath me eased me into a feeling of contentment. My eyelids grew heavier and I could feel sleep calling me back into its embrace. I allowed my eyes to close and my body to settle into the comfort of the bed I was in. It seemed as if it had only been moments when I felt a hand shake my shoulder.

"Dyre." Farkas' voice called to me. "Dyre, you really should get up."

I opened one eye, he had lit a few candles around the room and I instantly recognized it as his. The light wasn't much, but it was enough to trigger a pressure in my head. I moaned as I sat up and the pressure turned into a throbbing pain.

"Here." He handed me a small flower. "Eat it. It will help with the pain."

"How did you know I would have a headache?" I asked as I chewed the small flower.

"You drank a lot of wine." He chuckled. "A lot of wine."

I strained to remember the night before. I remembered our conversation in the field followed by our kiss; I could feel my cheeks grow warm as I thought about his lips against mine. We had returned to the hall, where Vilkas and Aela had already begun the celebration of my installment as the newest member of The Companions. I had never seen Vilkas so at ease. He didn't look happy exactly, but the hard lines in his face had softened and his eyes weren't as dark as normal. He even smiled at me once.

"_Welcome little sister." He said, raising his tankard to me. He really was handsome and I began to see the similarities between him and Farkas. There was warmth behind his eyes, the same warmth I always saw in Farkas. I found myself sitting across the hall from him trying not to get caught staring._

_I imagined they were quite similar when they were boys. I could see them both with that same sideways smile Farkas always had as they ran through the fields outside of Whiterun. I could feel my heart hurt as I tried to imagine what would have happened to a man who was like my Farkas that would turn him into what was sitting across from me._

"_Are you having a good time?" Farkas sat down next to me. _

"_Yes." I smiled at him, trying to hide the tears that had begun to form in my eyes. "This wine is wonderful." I took another swallow from my tankard._

"_If you say so." He laughed. "Before I sat down you were looking at something, you looked sad."_

"_Oh. I, uh…" I stammered. I was always caught off guard by how observant this seemingly simple man was. "I was actually looking at your brother."_

"_Vilkas?" He searched the room for his brother. "What about him?"_

"_He seems different tonight is all. Normally he is rather hard and menacing; but tonight he seems like he could pass for happy."_

"_Ah." Farkas took my hand. "It's the mead that allows him to be happy. Vilkas would never allow himself to be happy if it were up to him alone."_

"_Why not?" I furrowed my brow. "Doesn't everyone deserve to be happy?"_

"_Yes." He sighed. "But in his mind, he doesn't."_

"_I can't imagine what he could have done that would make him feel that way." I took another swallow of my wine. "That's what I was thinking about, I guess. It makes me sad to think that maybe he used to be like you and now he doesn't allow himself to be like that anymore."_

"_Like me?" He smiled. "What do you mean by that?"_

"_You are so different from him." I could feel the wine warming my cheeks. "You are so warm and inviting. You care about others and never hesitate to help. You are happy." _

"_Well, I sound pretty great." He laughed._

"I remember our conversation about Vilkas." I rubbed my eyes. "That's where my memories go blurry."

"That was early in the evening." He chuckled. "You lost a lot of good memories." His hand rubbed my knee.

I could feel my cheeks grow hotter as I reveled in the feeling of his hand on my leg. "Wait." I panicked. "We didn't…" I pointed to him and back to myself. "I mean… I am in your room."

He roared with laughter. "No Lass." He managed to get out as he continued to laugh.

I pouted. "I don't think it's that funny."

"No!" He patted my hand. "It was the look on your face. You had drunk a lot of wine and I was carrying you down to your bed. When I got to the general chamber you tightened your grip around my neck and told me you didn't want to be alone. So I brought you here."

"Oh." I could feel guilt rise in my chest. "I wasn't an inconvenience was I?"

He shook his head. "It was nice."

"Oh, okay." I continued to chew the flower.

"I enjoyed watching you sleep."

I about choked. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes." I swallowed. "I am just, not used to being around men who always say what they are thinking."

"Why would I say anything else?" He joined me sitting on the bed. "Especially if it's true."

I just smiled at him. I couldn't believe how much I adored this man.

* * *

><p>"I have a special assignment for you whelp." Skjor growled at me. He had cornered me in the main hall and was baring down on me with an invisible force that was suffocating me. I was already unnerved by his one dead eye that seemed to see through you and now the silence that was growing between us was compounding the problem.<p>

"Oh, okay…" I mumbled.

"We can't talk about it here." He grumbled. "Meet me in the Underforge in ten minutes."

I was baffled as I watched him walk off. The man had hardly spoken two words to me the whole month I had been living here and now he wanted to give me a special job.

I sat in the hall and pretended to eat as I waited for the time to pass. I wasn't sure how long it had been, but I didn't want to be late so I headed outside as soon as I could convince myself and adequate amount of time had passed. I pushed the heavy stone covering the opening to the Underforge and felt it move under my weight. Farkas had pointed it out to me once, but he said that it wasn't used for anything anymore.

"I am glad you came." Skjor said as soon as I entered the small cave. "It has been a long time since we have had a heart like yours in our numbers."

My hands were shaking as I made my way further into the cave. The tunnel opened into a small cavern that had a large basin in the middle. I froze when I saw the beast in the corner of the room. I hadn't seen another werewolf since Farkas had turned in front of me and I didn't know how to react to the one standing before me.

"I would hope you recognized your sister, Aela, even in this form." Skjor gestured to the wolf. "She has agreed to be your forebear."

I relaxed upon realizing the looming animal was Aela, but I was still shaking as I made my way to the basin.

"Forebear?" I asked.

"To reach the heights of the Companions, you must join with us in the shared blood of the wolf." He crossed his arms. "What say you?"

I was dumbfounded. They wanted to make me a werewolf too. I had never thought that they would want to take me into this part of their family. I was shocked but a part of me was honored. These people were inviting me to take part in something they didn't share with outsiders, which meant I was no longer seen as an outsider in their home. I looked at the great beast that was Aela and I could see something of the nord women in this wolf's eyes. She looked so strong and fearsome, and I wanted to have that too. The pull to be able to feel like I had the power and strength rose in my chest and I thought of all the times in Cyrodiil that I felt small and broken, all the times I felt alone and scared, all the times I felt weak. I wanted to be more than that, more than what my circumstances had made me.

"Yes." I rasped.

"What?" Skjor cocked his head as if he couldn't hear me.

"Yes." I said, firm this time. "I am honored to join you."

"Very well." He smiled. He turned to Aela and took her arm in his hand. From his belt he pulled a small dagger; holding her arm over the basin he cut her skin and allowed blood to fill the bowl. "Drink." He told me.

I leaned forward over the edge of the large bowl. The blood smelled sickeningly sweet and I tried not to breathe through my nose as I cupped a handful of the warm liquid and drank. I didn't even have time to finish the small amount in my hand when the burning in my veins began. My breath caught in my chest as I doubled over and vomited. Tears filled my eyes as the pain filled every corner of my body, I could even feel the burning filling my thoughts. I fell onto my side as the world around me spun out of control and my vision went black. I suddenly felt as though I was floating, as though I was being carried away by a cloud and my mind finally gave away to unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone for being so patient with this newest chapter! I was out of town for most of June and have been really swamped at work. I must confess it was a bit of like trying to run in water pushing out this chapter and the one in Eat You Alive, but I am happy to have gotten something out for you all. I have begun to work on Wolf Dreams and a new story that will be in this series as well that has yet to be named.<br>****Again, thank you for your patience and I appreciate your continued support! :)**


	9. Coming Right After You

I loved the feeling of the earth between my fingers. I laid out the small roots I had dug up to dry while I took a break to eat my lunch. I wiped my dirty hands on my skirt and pulled the shiny, red apple from my bag. I reclined slightly, using my left arm to support myself as I munched on my meal. The sweet, grainy meat of the apple was a wonderful contrast to the slightly bitter, smooth skin. I used the time to take in my surroundings. I had been gathering ingredients since the morning and had made my way quite far from Whiterun towards the northwestern flat lands near the hold. I could see the mountains that surrounded the area and the river that ran below them.

I watched as a pair of deer made their way across the river at a low point and slowly make their way over the rocky edge to the grass. The male's antlers were large and he showed them off proudly while he watched his mate come by and flick her tail in the air. I chuckled to myself. She knew who really ran the relationship.

I was watching the clouds drift by slowly when the sound of footfalls behind me alerted me that someone was approaching. I reached for the small dagger I had hidden in my boot, trying not to appear to be straining.

"Nice weather today." Farkas called and I instantly relaxed.

"Yes." I pushed myself up from the ground and turned to face him. "Perfect for gathering."

"I imagine so." He smiled at me. "I brought you some lunch; I thought you might be hungry."

"I just finished my apple." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Well, I brought you some bread and cheese." He held out a piece of cloth wrapped around a small wedge of cheese and half a loaf of bread. "And some new cider I found in the market."

"Thank you." I reached out and took the cloth and small bottle with a cork pushed into the top. I returned to where I had been sitting, but this time facing him.

He sighed and sat on the grass himself. He placed his lyre on the ground next to him and leaned back.

"Are you mad at me?" He finally broke the tension that had been building between us.

"No. I thought you would be mad at me…" I confessed, sheepishly.

"Why would I be mad at you?" He pulled his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Because I chose to be a wolf, without talking to you first." I turned the bread over in my hands. "I wasn't sure if you were okay with it."

His face didn't change, but I could see the concern in his eyes. "Dyre." He breathed. "I don't want you to think what we have is something it isn't."

My heart leaped into my throat. '…something it isn't?' My heart began to race; what did he mean? Was I expecting too much from him? Was what we had not what I thought it was. I began to panic.

"I don't want you to ever feel like you are chained to me. You are free to be who you are and do what you please. Just know that I will follow you wherever you go, even to Sovengarde itself."

I relaxed.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I don't want you to think that you need to become someone you are not or be something you are not for me." He fiddled with a piece of grass he had picked up.

"Farkas." I breathed, my eyes were beginning to fill with tears.

"I know you have felt as though men always wanted something from you and I want you to know that all I want is to be near you."

I smiled at him. "Thank you."

"What were you doing when I interrupted you?" He asked, smiling again.

"I was looking at the clouds." I blushed at having been caught doing something so childish.

"You should continue." He smiled a sly, boyish smile. "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh, okay…" I raised an eyebrow at him before leaning back again, this time lying on my back to watch the clouds go by. I could hear him pick up his lyre.

"I don't know if you know this…" He tuned it slightly. "But I like to write music."

"Hmm…" I hummed. "I didn't know that."

"I wrote this for you."

He began to strum on the lyre. The tune was simple and upbeat.

"Well people may have told you that they think I am good.  
>And I've always tried to do the things a good man should do.<p>

But before you expect me to be your solid ground,

You ought to know it's the good men that will always let you down.

Yea, it's the good men that will always let you down."

His voice was a wonderful tenor. I never would have thought that he would have been able to sing like that. I closed my eyes and listened as the melody unraveled and filled my thoughts.

"I haven't been around long enough to understand what love is.

And when I do the one thing you can be sure of is;

That before you expect me to have the love you need,

You ought to know with a good man your heart's still going to bleed.

Yea, even with a good man your heart's still going to bleed."

The melody slowed.

"I can understand if you want to break down,  
>If you want to jump ship,<p>

If you want to skip town.

But there's something you ought to know.

Yea, there's something you need to know."

He paused and the music stopped for a moment.

"I'll be coming right after you.

I'll be coming right after you.

I am coming right after you."

The song slowly faded, I could hear him set his lyre down and join me on the ground. His hand found mine and we lay there, staring at the clouds.

"I will follow you Dyre, wherever you go."

I closed my eyes and let the tears roll down my face.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the length of time it took me to produce this small installment. :) I was feeling a bit uninspired, but I have recently rekindled my love of writing this series and I plan to continue to write more regularly. The song in this chapter is an Aaron Lee Martin song called Good Man, you will quickly find that his songs have greatly inspired these stories.<br>**

**I hope you enjoy reading about Dyre and Farkas, because I plan to write more with the two of them.**


	10. Winter's Night

The months that followed were filled with a happiness I had never known before. We spent nights together as a pack while I grew to understand and trust my wolf.

_My skin was drenched in sweat and I began to shiver as a cold wind blew over my bare body. I didn't know where I was or what was happening. I realized I was sitting in a giant pile of fur, completely naked. Slowly I pushed myself up, my legs were wobbly and I had trouble moving them. I began to panic, I had no memory of what led me here or why I felt like I had been trampled by a mammoth. My vision began to blur as tears filled my eyes and I tried to push myself forward through the forest. I leaned against a tree, the bark felt abnormally rough against my fingers. _

_My blood froze when I heard something approaching behind me. I forced myself to turn around. My legs crumpled beneath me when I came face to face with a huge werewolf. It felt like an eternity that I stared into his one dead eye before I found my voice and screamed. My chest heaved as I sobbed uncontrollably. I was going to die out here and I didn't even know where here was._

"_Dyre!" I heard Farkas call, and my heart lept in my chest._

"_Farkas!" I screamed, trying to push myself up so I could run away from the wolf that was just staring at me._

"_Dyre!" He called when he came into view._

_My legs gave out again as he caught me. "It's just Skjor." He held me as I cried. "Only Skjor."_

"_I can't remember…" I sobbed._

"_I know." He stroked my hair and soothed my nerves. "We were out hunting, you were in your wolf form."_

"_I…" I began to remember flashes. "I remember changing."_

"_Yes." He loosened his grip on me. "When you began to change back before we had planned I knew you wouldn't remember anything." He smiled down at me._

"_Thank you for finding me." I smiled back._

_After I had settled down and we were preparing to walk back to Jorrvaskr I turned to face Skjor, who was still in his wolf form. "I am sorry." I reached towards him. He lowered his muzzle so I could scratch the top of it. "You're very intimidating." He let out a quick snort. I laughed._

The nights we weren't out hunting we spent wrapped in one another.

_I exhaled deeply and closed my eyes. The feeling of ecstasy continued to wind its way through my body. "Mmmm." I moaned softly._

"_I take it that was a good one…" Farkas chuckled, his voice husky._

"_Oh yes." I smiled, my eyes still closed. "Best one yet."_

_I could feel him brush some of my hair away from my face. "I love you Dyre." He whispered to me._

_My eyes flew open and I looked at him. I knew he loved me, and I knew I loved him; but this was the first time one of us had said it._

"_I love you too." I smiled._

"_It's nice to hear it." He cupped my face with his large hand. "And to say it."_

"_Yes it is." My chest felt like it was going to explode, instead my eyes filled with tears._

"_What's wrong?" Farkas' face grew serious. "You're crying."_

"_No." I wiped the tears away. "I am just…" I laughed._

"_What?" Farkas looked confused. "What is it?"_

"_I can't remember ever being this happy."_

The warmth of the fire in the center of the great hall warmed my icy cold limbs. I sighed and leaned back in the chair I had been resting in. Closing my eyes I could feel myself falling asleep as the fire continued to warm me. I had never felt more at home.

* * *

><p>It had been several days since I had left to complete the task that Kodlak had given me. I was tired and my bones ached from the frost that had spread across the land the night before.<p>

"_You can't come with me." I shook my head._

"_But I don't have anything else I have to do. Why can't I join you on your journey at least, I won't help with the task." Farkas was almost begging like a child, his face etched with worry._

"_I have to do this completely on my own." I sat the bed next to him, rest my hand on his arm. "No one can know what I am doing for Kodlak."_

"_I understand." He hung his head. "I just don't like it."_

_I placed my hands on either side of his face and lifted it to meet with mine. "You are so protective of me, and yet I wouldn't be as strong as I am today without your encouragement." I smiled at him. "Your strength will be with me."_

_He returned my smile. "Yes." He rested his hands over mine. "But I'd still like to go with you."_

_I rolled my eyes and heaved a heavy sigh. "You're impossible."_

I could see the light that came from Whiterun as I made my way over the last hilltop. "About time." I mumbled to myself. "These damn heads weigh more than I'd like to admit."

_I stood over the dead creature. Kodlak had said that they may have once been only witches; I didn't believe him. The stench rising from the corpse made my stomach turn._

"_Disgusting." I breathed and kicked the body. "I can't believe Kodlak needs a head from one of these."_

_As I headed out of the cave I began to wonder if only one head would be enough. I had no desire to return to this place. I found a place near the opening of the cave to hide the first head and turned back towards the darkness, resolved to end all the Hagravens._

I could feel that something wasn't right the moment I entered Whiterun. The tension in the air was high and I could smell blood. I hoisted the bag of heads up over my shoulder and quickened my pace to a jog through the city. I froze as soon as I came to the steps of Jorrvaskr. There were at least three bodies lining the walkway.

"The Silverhand." Torvar informed me; He was standing over one of the bodies.

My blood froze in my veins and all thought left my mind. I barreled up the stairs and pushed the doors open. I couldn't believe what was before my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again everyone! I am sorry for the serious delay in getting this out. I will try my best to continue working on this story. I am working on a few new stories to add to this series as well. :)<strong>


	11. Fated Retribution

The bag of heads I had been carrying fell to the floor with a heavy thud. My heart stopped and my mind went blank at the sight of Kodlak, dead on the floor of the main hall. My shock had consumed me so much that I hadn't seen Vilkas approach me with rage in his eyes.

"Where have you been?" He growled at me. The anger that I held felt from him the first day I met him had returned and grown. I could feel it reaching out towards me, like unseen tendrils worming their way around my heart.

"I… I uh…" I stammered. "I was completing a mission from Kodlak."

"I hope it was important, because it kept you from being here to defend him." He spat, his eyes burning into mine.

It felt as though he had slapped me across the face. My eyes began to tear up. "I.."

"You should have been here!" He yelled.

"Vilkas!" Farkas' voice filled the hall. He had turned from where he was sitting cross legged next to Kodlak. "Enough."

Vilkas glared at me and hit me with his shoulder as he walked past me. I stood in silence. My new found happiness had been torn from my arms in one moment.

"Dyre." Farkas called softly to me, holding out his right arm. Forgetting the bag of Hagraven heads I ran to his side, the tears finally running down my face.

* * *

><p>We sat in silence on the edge of his bed. There was a foot of space between us and Farkas had his head in his hands.<p>

"I am sorry." I broke the silence. Farkas jerked his head up and looked at me. "I am sorry I wasn't here."

"No." His face contorted in pain. "Don't be." He took a hold of me and drug me towards him across the bed. Cradling me in his arms like a child he shook his head. "I don't even want to think about what could have happened if you had been here. I lost a brother and father tonight, if I had lost you too…" He trailed off and his shoulders began to shake.

I pulled him to my chest and rested my cheek on his head. I couldn't stand the helplessness I felt. I wanted to comfort him, to ease his pain. Knowing that the man I loved was breaking made my chest hurt. I tried to remember what my mother had done to comfort me after my father had died. I began to run my hand, palm down in circles on his back.

I hummed the song my mother would sing to me. As the tune returned to me I found myself singing the words slowly.

"Until the daybreak,  
>And shadows do flee,<br>I will be watching and waiting for thee."

I stroked his hair.

"Though you lay me in the cold dust of death,  
>You awake me with the warmth of your breath."<p>

He cradled me like that, crying until the candles we had lit went out.

* * *

><p>"Dyre." Farkas' voice cut through my dreams and pulled me back to consciousness. "Vilkas has called us all to the Underforge, we are to meet there now."<p>

I was still groggy as I pulled on my boots while making my way up the stairs. "I don't understand, what are we doing?"

Farkas reached for my hand. "Vilkas called The Circle together, we are going on a hunt."

"This late?" I scratched the back of my head, my hair was all tangled. I imagined I looked like a crazy person.

"I don't know what exactly is going on." Farkas stopped at the doors to the porch. "When Vilkas came to the room he looked ragged, like he had been pacing for hours."

We met Vilkas in the Underforge. "Where is Aela?"

"I couldn't find her." He leaned against the large basin and ran his fingers through his hair. "I searched all of Whiterun, but she's nowhere to be found."

"You don't think she went after the Silver Hand, do you?" Farkas looked panicked. "She wouldn't stand a chance on her own."

"I don't know, but if she has we are going to join her." Vilkas smiled. It was a broken smile; the smile of a mad man.

"Farkas." I breathed. "Should we be doing this? I am bothered by his demeanor."

Farkas took my hands in his. "I know Vilkas is unstable right now, but taking on the Silver Hand is the right thing to do. They came into our home. They killed Kodlak and Skjor. They took all the fragments of Wuuthrad we had collected. They must learn to fear us again."

"We will bring the battle to their chief camp. There will be none left living to tell their stories. Only songs of Jorrvaskr will be sung." Vilkas growled, his eyes already glowing with the power of a shift. "We will snuff them out."

"Aye!" Farkas bellowed next to me.

I thought about the words Farkas had said to me. 'They came into our home.' They did come into our home, my home. I suddenly felt violated. This was my home. This was my family. Men had always taken from me. They had always come into my life in the dark and taken what they wanted not caring what they left behind. I couldn't allow these men to do the same. As the same rage I sensed in Vilkas grew in my heart I felt my beast awaken.

'Use me.' She called to me. 'I will avenge your brothers.'

* * *

><p>We paused outside of the crumbling fort. The smell of decay coming from the rundown building filled my nose and made it burn. I licked my nose to clear my sense of smell; I would need it once we made our way inside.<p>

This was definitely the Silver Hand's main hideout. The smell of silver hung heavy in the air along with the familiar smell of many unwashed bodies. Although we came across many Silver Hand warriors their numbers were less than I would have thought; we made it easily and quickly through the small corridors. We had found Aela, crouched in a corner of a small room, tending to her wounds. She gave a quick sniff, letting us know she was ready to continue.

As we made our way deeper and deeper into the fort we began to come across more evidence of residence here; a room with beds and a tended fire, a food store room and a makeshift dining area. I was a bit taken aback at their meager living spaces. Jorrvaskr was splendid with a fire that was always tended and plenty of food and warm beds. Those living in this fort were living in a crude, scratched out existence.

It wasn't long before we found the main room where the majority of the Silver Hand was. We quickly found ourselves up against a larger number than we were expecting and were having to take on more than one opponent at a time. I had just snapped the neck of a small wood elf when I felt the familiar pressure on my head.

'No!' I screamed to myself. 'Not now!' But I couldn't help what was coming. I found a corner and tried to make myself as unseen as possible. The pressure grew and soon I lost my vision, reducing my senses to hearing. When my vision finally returned I was sitting, naked in my own fur. I slowly stood up, I needed to find clothes and fast. I hadn't even taken a step out of my fur nest when I locked eyes with a large nord.

A sick smile spread across his face. "Aren't you a lovely sight, dog." He moved towards me. "All alone and so vulnerable."

I broke the eye contact I hated the look in his eyes; it was one I knew all too well. I didn't have any armor, let alone weapons. I tensed my body and prepared to use the one thing I did have at my disposal, I closed my eyes. Clenching my fists I exhaled, allowing the pressure to fill my lungs. I imagined the words in my mind, their curves, how they sounded and the power that came from their origins.

I opened my eyes and returned his stare and smile, I saw him falter for a moment. I could feel the power making its way up my throat.

"Fus Ro Dah!" The voice that ripped from my chest was mine, but the power and rawness of it was from a time long before me.

The man flew across the room, hitting the wall with a crack. His lifeless body crumpled to the floor. "So vulnerable." I whispered to myself.

I quickly made my way across the room and pulled off his hide armor. I had everything pulled on and was trying to finish tying on the boots when I glanced up to see a sword coming down on me. I closed my eyes and braced for the impact, but it didn't come. Opening my eyes I saw Vilkas, tearing the head off the man who was coming at me. His eyes met mine and I made the sign for 'thank you'. Nodding he turned around to face one of the few Silver Hand left.

I had just picked up a mace to compliment my short sword when I heard the cry of pain echo through the room. I spun around to where Vilkas had faced off against the Silver Hand. The small dagger was buried in his side, although I knew it wouldn't kill him it was made of silver and would cause debilitating pain. The man raised his sword, grinning ear to ear. "Die dog!" He yelled.

I leaped over the bodies that separated us and brought my sword down on his as hard as I could. It sliced down through his shoulder and lodged itself in his chest. I let go and the man fell to the ground. Vilkas let out a thankful snort and sat down, the dagger still in his side. I reached for his muzzle and gave it a stroke as I wrapped my hands around the silver grip. I looked into his eyes. "I am sorry." I whispered as I pulled it out. His howl filled the room we were in and I am sure was heard outside the fort. Dropping the bloody dagger, I brought both my hands to his face, trying to ease his suffering.

* * *

><p>We stopped in a small clearing to gather ourselves. We were making out way back to Whiterun when a small hunting party caught our trail and had begun to follow us.<p>

'Go.' Vilkas motioned.

'No.' Aela motioned back. They argued silently back and forth while Farkas and I watched.

'You run east, I will run south. Farkas and Dyre will return with the fragments to home.' Vilkas finally signed. 'Order.'

With Skjor gone Vilkas had become our pack's leader by natural choice, he and Farkas had been wolves the longest and he was more of a natural leader and strategist than Farkas was. He had given us an order and we were to obey.

I turned to look at Vilkas one more time before we all left the clearing. He still had blood pouring from his wound. I released Farkas' hand and made my way towards Vilkas.

"Dyre?" He called softly after me.

"Just a moment." I whispered back.

I reached up and in return Vilkas lowered his muzzle for me. I stroked it gently. When I stopped he returned to standing and I signed to words.

'Caution, brother.'

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize again, for the delay in getting this chapter out. :) It has been a crazy holiday season. Merry Christmas everyone!<strong>


	12. A Quiet Evening

"Is he… smiling?" I scrunched up my nose and set my tankard back on the table.

"I suppose so." Farkas said between mouthfuls of food.

"Farkas!" I raised my voice and placed my hand on his arm. "Will you please stop eating a listen to me?"

He sighed, placing his meat back on the plate. "What is it, Dyre?"

"Vilkas, your brother was gone, all last night and most of today." I tried to keep contact with his wondering eyes. "And now he's smiling, something I have only seen him do once."

We both turned our gaze to the tall nord at the opposite end of the table as us. "You're right." Farkas chuckled. "He is smiling."

"What do you think happened last night?" I released Farkas' arm, continuing to stare at my shield-sibling.

"I don't know." Farkas picked his meat back up, but his attention was now on his brother. He absentmindedly nibbled on his food for a few minutes before I turned to stare at him.

"Now what's wrong with you?" I sighed.

"Now that you have mentioned it, I can't ignore the changes in Vilkas. It's more than just his smile." Farkas furrowed his brow. "I am worried."

"Oh." I reached out and rubbed his thigh comfortingly. "I am sure he's okay, it can't be bad if he's smiling."

"You're right." He leaned back in his chair. He placed his hand over mine and turned his gaze to me. "If it's something he wants to talk about, I am sure he will tell us in time." His smile returned. I squeezed his leg and moved my hand further up his thigh. He smiled at me with an eyebrow raised. "Something you're looking for?"

I only grinned as he stood and pushed his chair in. Startling me he swept me off the chair, I let out a small yelp and giggled as he carried me down the stairs.

Upon entering our room I playfully backed him up to the bed and pushed him down. We hadn't put on our armor today, so the only things separating us were a few thin layers of cloth. I could see the hunger building in his eyes as I straddled him. I leaned down and greedily pressed my lips into his. I could feel his hands work their way under my shirt and up my back, his fingertips digging into my skin as he pulled them back down to my hips. My own fingers fumbled with the ties on his tunic, but I soon got them all undone.

I sat back up and he pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his broad, scarred chest. I bit my lower lip as I traced the biggest one, starting at his right shoulder arching down to his lower left abdomen. "This one is my favorite." I breathed.

"Oh yea?" He placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. "Why?"

"Because it reminds me that you are stronger than whatever did this to you. So I know you are strong enough to survive anything." My fingers had found the end of the long scar. I feel him chuckle under me.

"Do you worry about me?" He asked.

"Always." I whispered as I pulled my shirt over my head. He opened his eyes and took in the sight of me still sitting on him as I slowly untied the ribbon at the end of my hair and ran my fingers through my braid.

This time he sat up, coming close to me. One hand on my bare breast and the other tangled in my hair he whispered in my ear. "I love that you worry."

I gasped as he lightly bit my neck. My head rolled back and my eyes closed, allowing myself to indulge in the sensations he was pulling from my body. I had wrapped my arms around him and had begun to dig my nails into his back. His breathing had become heavier with the longing he felt, and I could feel mine doing the same. He stood up, picking me up with him. He turned and laid me on the bed, so now he was on top of me. He released my breasts so he could pull down my loose pants and smallcloth with them. I bit my finger to keep myself quiet as his mouth found my most sensitive places.

I had been with many men before meeting Farkas, but I quickly learned that I didn't know what it was like to _really_ be with a man. The sensations he coaxed out of my body were amazing and I didn't know sharing this part of myself with a man could have been like this. In Leyawiin it had always been in the dark, in secret and never shared. I was providing a service and being paid for it. With Farkas, it was always shared, always about us and it had created a tie between us that I had never experienced before.

"Mmm… hmph… hmm…" I tried to keep my noises down, it wasn't as late as usual and I didn't want to bother anyone else who may have been trying to actually sleep. Farkas pulled away and looked up at me.

"Awe, don't be like that now." He grinned at me.

"I don't want to wake anyone." I mumbled.

"Well, that's too bad." He grinned wickedly. I could feel him pressing against me. "I plan on making you wake the whole of Whiterun." He pressed into me quick and held there.

I gasped in pleasure and increased my grip on the blankets I had taken hold of. He leaned in low, pressing his chest against mine and kissing me with a new found intensity. I returned his need and kisses. He began slowly, but it wasn't long before the pace and intensity grew. He leaned back, but his fingers continued to tangle themselves in my hair and pull my head back slightly, my moans were becoming loud and I knew anyone outside in the hall could hear. I allowed my mouth to freely hang open in a sign of surrendering to this feeling of total abandonment.

"Dyre." He groaned my name, his voice husky. He leaned back in towards me, pressing his forehead against mine. "My dragon, my Dov." I took the chance to take hold of his hair and I held him there, his face in mine.

I stared into his eyes, his wonderful icy eyes. "Tell me…" I begged. "Tell me what I am."

He smiled, baring his teeth, like a grinning wolf. "You belong to me, only me. You are mine."

I closed my eyes and pulled him even closer, wrapping my legs around his waist. "Always." I whispered in his ear.

I lay in the bed, my skin was sticky with sweat and my chest still heaved with exhaustion. I was laying on my back, with my head on his chest and my legs dangling off the bed. "Do you think anyone heard?" I looked up at him.

He laughed a loud, hearty laugh. "I do think the entirety of Whiterun heard you."

I pouted. "It's your fault if they did."

"That good, huh?" He began to stroke my hair that was spread all over his chest.

"The best." I closed my eyes. I could have stayed there forever, but the knock on the door signaled that my bliss needed to come to an end.

"Just a moment." Farkas called and sat up.

"Nooo…" I moaned rolling over and wrapping my arms around his middle. "I don't want you to go…"

He laughed. "Dyre, I need to answer the door." He pulled a shirt on, covering the scratch marks I had left on his back.

"Fine." I huffed and hide myself under the blanket on the bed. I heard Farkas stumble towards the door as he pulled on some pants. Then there was only mumbling. I couldn't make out what was being said, but knew it was Vilkas.

After about five minutes of straining to hear what they were saying I heard the door close softly. "Dyre?" Farkas called quietly.

"Yes?" I peeked my head out from under the blanket.

"I thought you might have fallen asleep with how quiet you were being." He smiled. "Vilkas wants to meet with The Circle in the Underforge soon. You should get dressed."

"But I like to be naked." I mused. "Perhaps I should just go to the meeting like this."

Farkas frowned. "They already see you naked more than I would like."

"Oh, please." I rolled my eyes. "That doesn't count."

He smiled at me. "You are adorable."

"You are adorable." I wrinkled my nose at him.

Farkas and I joined Aela and Vilkas in the dark cave like room. It was more moist than normal from all the rain we had received recently. Aela was scrunching her nose at the smell, and I agreed with her sentiments; it smelled terrible.

Vilkas pulled out of the dark a large bag. "I stored these here." He dropped the bag of Hagraven heads on the ground before us. "I say we use these as Kodlak wanted us to. Perhaps if there is still time we can even save him from the Hunting Grounds."

"That's an awful optimistic thought for you." Aela stared down her nose at the heads.

"Yes." Farkas looked at his brother warily. "You have been in an abnormally good mood this evening."

"Yes." Vilkas smiled. It was a warm smile, not like the dark almost animalistic one he would wear when we were sparring. This smile was happy, just like the one Farkas would give me.

"You met someone." I mirrored his grin. "I know that smile, it's the same one Farkas gives me."

Farkas looked at his brother, a shocked, but amused look on his face. "Is that true?"

"Aye." Vilkas sighed. "I will tell you about her later. For right now, I want to get this done."

"Not tonight." Aela yawned and stretched. "I am tired. And I am sure…" She turned to look at Farkas and me. "… I am not the only one."

I could feel the burn of blush on my cheeks. I couldn't bring myself to look her in the eyes. I knew it. I had been too loud.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone enjoyed the wonderful interactions between Dyre and Farkas. They are beginning to steal my heart away from Tala and Vilkas. :)<strong>


	13. Azura and the Box

We all stood in the large tomb, dumbfounded.

Suddenly Farkas breaks the silence with a loud, boisterous laugh. He claps me hard on the back, knocking me forward. "Congratulations, you're the new Kodlak." He continued to chuckle as he sauntered off to look around the ancient burial site.

"I must admit, I never would have believed it if I hadn't heard it from Kodlak myself." Aela's face turned into a smile as well. "You have my sword, Harbinger." She nodded slightly before heading off to join Farkas.

I looked at the only one left standing near me, Vilkas. He had been standing silently, rubbing his chin. "I am surprised, lass." He let his arm fall to his side. "Not that I think you'll make a bad Harbinger. You carry more natural talent than the rest of The Circle combined. You are just so fresh to the Companions." He sighed. "But I'll not be the one to questions Kodlak." He smiled broadly and nodded. "You have my loyalty."

I looked at Farkas and Aela, who were looking at some old decorations carved into one of the walls. I sighed and bent down, pulling another Hagraven head from the bag. "Anyone up for one more?" I called.

* * *

><p>For the first time since my first night here I made my way past the assigned rooms in Jorrvaskr's living quarters. The large room at the end had always been Kodlak's sitting room, where he would pass his time. Now it was mine. I stood in the doorway. The room looked exactly like I had remembered, all his things still left on the shelves.<p>

I crossed the room and stood in front of one of the bookshelves. I allowed my fingers to trace the old, leather bound volumes. I had always loved books, but had only ever owned one. I smiled, thinking of how I now owned several. It was then that one particular volume caught my eye. It was brown; similar to many other books, but this one had a small crack that ran down the spine. I quickly pulled the book from the shelf and trembled when I saw the etched picture on the front.

"Azura and the Box…" I breathed, feeling the etched image beneath my fingertips. The faded gold was in the shape of a flower, missing a petal. I knew this book, I remembered it from my childhood.

"_Your father wished to give this to you when you reached a reading age." My mother smiled. "It was his when he was young. He even wrote in the front cover."_

_I traced the letters of his note with my fingers. "What does it say Ma?" I asked._

"_It says, 'My Dyre, I give you this so that your life may be filled with adventure, no matter where you are. Always remember to strive to be happy. Love, Pa.'" Her eyes began to fill with tears._

Now tears filled my eyes as I held the book to my chest, unwilling to open the cover and see those words there. I had sold it shortly after my mother had died. The trader had given me far more than it was worth, seeing my pain in parting with it.

I leaned against the bookshelf and slid to the ground. Slowly I opened the cover, and gasped when I saw the faded handwriting of my father. Below it, written in fresher ink was a second note.

'Dyre,

I came across this book many years ago in my travels and purchased it because I was so moved by the note left on the inside cover. When you joined us  
>here in Jorrvaskr I quickly realized the book was meant for you, but I wished to save it for a joyous occasion. Now that you have been with us for a year you<br>truly are family and it feels as though a part of us was missing before you came.

Much love lass,

Kodlak'

My heart broke in two. My one year anniversary for joining the Companions was at the end of this lunar cycle, when Kodlak intended to give me the book. I gasped at the pain that filled my chest. I had not lost only one father but two.

"Dyre!" Farkas swung into the room, carrying a chest. "I have your things!" His smile faded when he saw me hunched on the floor, clutching the book to my chest. He dropped the heavy chest on the floor, splintering some of the wood. "Dyre!" He knelt in front of me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "What is it?"

I could only shake my head as the tears ran down my face.

"Okay, it's alright." He rubbed my shoulders. "Here, let me have the book." He tried to pull it from me, I jerked away from him like a child.

"Now, Dyre." He breathed. "I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

I gritted my teeth, I was fighting the sobs that were trying to force their way up my throat. Shaking my head again, violently this time I held the book so tight my knuckles were turning white.

"You need to calm down. I have never seen you this worked up." He pushed some of my hair from my face. "What can I do?"

I pressed my forehead into the book and finally allowed the sobs to escape. I couldn't remain as strong as I wanted with that man caring so much. My cries were loud enough to be heard down the hall and into the main hall of Jorrvaskr. Farkas quickly scooped me up and carried me into my new bed chamber. He left me on the bed and closed the doors to the room behind him. I slowed my sobbing down enough to hear hushed voices outside the door.

"I don't know what's wrong Vilkas, if I did I wouldn't be asking for help, would I?" Farkas angrily whispered.

"Now you need to calm down brother, you can't help her if you're just as worked up as she is. Find your center." I could hear his fist hit his chest with our sign for concentration.

"Yes." Farkas inhaled and exhaled slowly. "You're right."

"Give her time. We've all had a rough week; maybe she's just grieving in her own way." Silence for a time. "You say she is holding a book, but won't give it to you?" More silence. "I have read every book in here, maybe I will know which one is missing." Vilkas' voice faded as he moved away from the door.

"Why would that one matter?" Farkas asked.

"I am not sure." Vilkas mused. "The old man dies in the end, maybe it struck a chord with her."

"Thank you for your help." Farkas said as he cracked the door open.

He entered the room. Looking at me he smiled softly and closed the door behind him. "Azura and the Box." He sighed. "That's the book you have, isn't it?"

I nodded.

"Why does it have you so upset?" He sat next to me on the bed. I finally released my hold on the book and held it out to him.

"It was meant for me." I confessed.

Farkas opened the front cover and read the notes that were contained inside. His eyes grew wide as the full meaning of the words settled in. "I have never been one for books." He sighed. "I had no idea Kodlak had this." He closed the cover and handed it back to me.

"I don't know that any of us did." Again, I traced my fingertips across the cover. I sighed. We hadn't slept since returning from the Tomb of Ysgramor, and after the cry I had just had I was tired.

"I am tired." Farkas rubbed the back of his neck. "You look tired too, Dov."

I smiled. I loved it when he called me by my nickname. More than anything else it made me feel special. More than Shouting, more than being named Harbinger; that little three letter word made my heart swell.

"So, here's a question for you." He looked at me sideways. "Am I supposed to move in here with you?"

I laughed. "That's up to you."

"Well." He rubbed his chin. "I know that if you are sleeping in here I won't ever sleep in my room."

"Really?" I smiled. We weren't married, but I liked to think that we might as well be. Farkas had never wanted me to feel like I was with him because I had to be, including being married.

"_If you ever want to leave, I want you to feel free to do so." I was holding a basket that I had been putting flowers into. "I don't want you to think that you are bound to me." He smiled._

"_Hmmm…" I lifted an eyebrow._

"_There is one condition." He set the basket down. "As long as you know that where ever you go, I will follow, even into Oblivion."_

_I laughed. "That's a heavy promise Companion. Do you really think you'll be able to stick to it? Even when I am old and haggard?"_

_He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. "Especially when you're old and haggard."_

"Well, I think you should." I placed the book on the table next to the bed. "I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing you were on the other side of the wall."

He flashed his wolfish grin. "Then it's settled." He leaned in over me. "This bed is bigger than mine."

"I had noticed that." I rested back on my elbows.

"Perhaps we should break it in." He leaned in further, nibbling on my neck.

I moaned softly. He took this as an encouragement and slid his hand up underneath my shirt, across my stomach and rested it on my hip.

I pulled away and looked into his eyes. Using my fingers I pushed his hair back behind his ears. "What if I don't want to?" I teased.

He didn't catch my playful tone at first and pulled back. "Are you still upset?"

I rolled my eyes. I stuck my tongue out at him. "You'll have to catch me if you want me." I rolled out from under him. One thing I had learned from sparring with both Farkas and Vilkas was that although they were strong they weren't nimble. I was.

I stood on the opposite side of the bed as him. I made a show of undoing my hair and flinging it over my shoulders. I hooked my thumbs in the top edge of my pants and wiggled my back end, pulling them down so my butt was exposed.

He raised an eyebrow and watched me pull them the rest of the way down so all I was wearing was my shirt and small cloth. I pursed my lips and scrunched my nose at him. "You'll never catch me." He put his hands on his hips, stared at me for a moment before lunging over the bed at me. Gods, he was slow.

In a blink of an eye I was on the bed, standing over him. "You'll have to be faster than that."

Our romp around the room was filled with laughter, teasing and ended with him slumped in a chair, out of breath and me standing triumphant on the bed.

"I told you that you wouldn't catch me." I sunk down onto my hands and knees. I lowered myself to my elbows, resting my head in my hands. "Now you can't have me."

With a roar he burst from the chair and tackled me to the bed.

"You are such a tease." He grinned, pinning me to the bed. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that being a tease could get you into trouble?"

* * *

><p>I was packing my bag. Farkas was sitting in the chair across the room, plucking on his lute, pouting.<p>

"I need to go alone." I sighed. "Are we going to go through this every time I go somewhere on my own?"

"You do it a lot anymore." He glared at me. "I don't understand why I can't come."

"I am making my rounds to the Jarls of all the holds, introducing myself as the new Harbinger, but we are trying to keep it quiet. If I travel with you it will become obvious what I am doing. I am more inconspicuous on my own." I closed the over-stuffed bag.

"You're also more vulnerable." He sulked.

"I am not arguing about this." I pulled the bag over my shoulder. "I am going alone and that's final."

He wouldn't even look at me. I sighed and turned to leave. "I need to go. If I don't leave now it will be dark when I reach Windhelm."

Silence.

"I guess I will see you in about a week." I could feel the tears press against the backs of my eyes as I made my way out of Jorrvaskr. I knew he was upset, but I didn't think he would let me leave without a good bye. I fought the urge to run back to him, to tell him he could come as long as he wouldn't be mad at me; but I knew I couldn't. It would be placing both our lives at risk if we traveled together. Everything needed to seem as if it was normal in Jorrvaskr. I put my hand on the large wooden doors that led out of Whiterun.

"Dyre!" I heard him call behind me. My heart stopped in my chest. I felt his hands seize my shoulders and turn me around. I looked up into his face, feeling the silent tears fall down mine. "Forgive this stubborn fool."

"Always." I breathed and wrapped my arms around him. He held me close.

"Hurry back." He stroked my hair. "I will miss you."

* * *

><p><strong>So, Dyre is away on business and Farkas will have to find some way to kill the time while she's gone. I wonder what he could decide to do. Perhaps Vilkas has plans for the evening that Farkas could crash. ;)<strong>


	14. Skooma

If I had learned nothing from visiting the holds, I had learned that I hated Jarls. They were all self-important, pompous assholes who claimed to care about the people living in their domains, but sat in all the luxuries they could scrounge up while their people starved. I was contemplating such hatred at the bar in the Bee and Barb in Riften when a woman dressed in a beautiful blue robe sat down next to me.

"You are a visitor here?" She asked, raising a gloved hand to the Argonian barmaid.

"Yes." I stifled the urge to be rude. I knew it wasn't her fault that I was in such a foul mood, but I didn't like the feeling Riften gave me. I was pretty sure every person here was a thief of some kind.

She turned towards me, her hood and cowl hiding most of her face. "Allow me to welcome you then stranger."

"Dyre, please." I tried to smile, but I imagine it came out as a grimace instead.

"Let me get you a drink." She raised her hand again and motioned to me. "Another for my friend here."

The barmaid smiled. "Feeling generous tonight, Kimya?"

"I am. Work has been plentiful." She placed the payment along with a hefty tip on the bar.

"Work must be very good." I chuckled.

"Yes, Nocturnal is kind." She purred.

"Nocturnal?" My face scrunched up. "I am not sure I know who that is."

"The Night Mistress." I could hear the smile in her voice, even though it was hidden by the cowl. "I serve only her."

"I see." I returned to my drink. Riften was too strange a city for me, I would leave at first light.

"I have made you uncomfortable." She observed. "You have an honest and pure heart… you feel as though you are above darkness."

"I wouldn't say 'above it'." I sighed. "I just believe in honesty and hard work, I guess."

"As do I." She pushed my fresh drink towards me. "Just in a different light."

"Thanks." I pick up the tankard and raised it towards her, before taking the first drink.

"I am Kimya." She held out her hand.

"Like I said, Dyre." I took her hand and shook it. "It's good to meet someone here that isn't a total barbarian."

"I agree." She purred.

We passed the time drinking and speaking of the uneasiness all of Skyrim felt in the wake of a civil war.

I was feeling the wine I had been drinking loosen my lips and warm my chest. "I think the whole thing is just one giant pissing match." I swallowed the last of my mug and shook my head when I was offered more.

"Yes." Kimya agreed. "Why does it matter who these cold, barren lands should belong to? We all live here, have poured our blood and sweat into this land, why can't it be our home too?"

"Here! Here!" I yelled, reaching out and grabbing her arm. "But," I made a serious face. "If you know any true sons and daughters of Skyrim… send them to Windhelm." I mimicked the over used line they fed to Stormcloak recruiters to use. We both burst into laughter.

Something caught my attention. Behind my new friend there was something moving.

"What?" My brow furrowed, I knew I had drunk quite a bit, but I didn't think it had been that much. "What is that?" I pointed to it.

"Oh!" She quickly tucked it back up under her robes, but it was too late.

"Khajiit!" Someone yelled from across the tavern. "Guards!"

Clarity hit me like a sack of rocks. "You're a cat!" I pointed at her.

She pulled down her cowl so I could see the grin that had spread over her face. She was beautiful. I had grown up in a town filled with Khajiit, so seeing them wasn't strange for me; it was seeing one in Skyrim that was out of place.

"Alright cat." The guard grabbed her arm, preparing to drag her out of the tavern. "You know the law, no Khajiit in the cities."

"What's the problem?" I stood up and placed myself between her and the guard. "She hasn't done anything."

"It's the law." He released her arm. "Perhaps you didn't know that, visitor."

"I know that." I spit at him. "But it's a stupid one."

"That's it!" He yelled. "Both of you, out, now."

"No." I put my foot down. "I am a rightful citizen of this providence and I will not leave, we haven't done anything."

"In the name of the Jarl!" He drew his sword.

That was it, I had lost it.

"That's right!" I yelled at him, feeling the swelling of anger in my chest. "In the name of your damn Jarl! Always in the name of your gods damned Jarls!" I could feel my anger feeding into my thu'um. I wasn't sure what would happen if I didn't stop myself, but with all the alcohol racing through my veins I found it hard to stop. "Tell me one more time to leave, I dare you." I glared at him.

He backed away, unsure what to do. At that very moment another guard came through the doors to the Bee and Barb.

"Stop! In the name of the Jarl!" He yelled.

My vision went red. In the moment my shout filled the room I was thankful I was no longer a werewolf, I didn't want to imagine myself blacking out and waking up covered in the remains of everyone in Riften. The guards were thrown back against the walls and I sent a silent prayer to the Divines that they weren't seriously injured.

I turned and set a fair sized bag of gold on the bar. "Sorry about the mess and damage. Have a good night." I grabbed Kimya by the arm and pulled her out of the city. She laughed the whole way.

"You have spirit." She bent over, trying to catch her breath.

"Thanks." I gasped as I did the same. "I have never done anything like that before."

"That yelling." She eyed me. "I have never seen anything like it."

"Yea…" I rubbed the back of my neck. "I shouldn't have done that."

"You are the Dragonborn, aren't you?" She poked me in the shoulder.

"Ugh." I let my head roll back. "Isn't there someone in this place that hasn't heard of the Dragonborn?"

"No." She chuckled. "But, in honor of the night, I have something to share with you."

I watched her dig a small purple vial out of her pack. "Half for each of us should be enjoyable."

She drank her half and handed it to me. It smelled sweet and tasted like berry pie. "What is it?" I asked, wiping my mouth.

"Skooma." She grinned at me.

* * *

><p>Whiterun couldn't come fast enough. I sat in the back of the rickety wagon that was taking me towards home. My bones ached for my bed, my skin ached for the warm fires of Jorrvaskr, my stomach ached for the bounties of food, but most of all my heart ached to see Farkas.<p>

I felt as though I hadn't slept properly in the week I had been gone, I was always too cold and too aware of my loneliness. I would have to go out of my way to ensure that I would never have to travel alone again.

I felt as though I was dragging all the way through Whiterun. I wanted a hot bath, a good meal and a warm cuddle. Although, perhaps not in that order.

I managed to make my way all the way down to my room while only seeing Vignar and Torvar. I wanted to change my clothes before going out searching for Farkas. I had removed my dirty travel clothes and was pulling a shirt over my head when my bedroom door swung open.

Startled, I froze.

"Dyre!" I heard Farkas exclaim. The next thing I knew I was being crushed. My arms were still trapped in my shirt and I wasn't able to breathe.

"Fff…" I gasped. "Far… kas."

"Oh, I am sorry." He dropped me, getting a good look at me while I tried to catch my breath. "You're naked."

"Yes." I smiled. I pulled my shirt on the rest of the way. "Okay, now I want my hug." I held my arms out. He wrapped his strong arms around me and lifted me into a spin.

"I missed you more than you could imagine." He whispered into my ear.

"I know." I breathed. "I never want to be away from you that long ever again."

"Agreed." He set me down and greedily eyed my still mostly naked body.

"Don't suppose you'd want to join me for a bath, would you?" I smiled and wiggled my hips. "I could make it worth your time."

"Oh, Dov." He breathed, rubbing his face. "I want to." He looked like he was in pain. "You have no idea how much I ache for just that."

"What is it?" I frowned.

"We have some business that needs to be taken care of."

I finished dressing as I listened to Farkas relay to me the rather heavy events that had happened over the week I had been gone.

"If I had known all this was going to happen, I never would have left." I shook my head. "Poor girl."

"Yea." He sighed. "I promised to go with them to see Olava this afternoon."

"Go." I smiled. "I will be here when you return."

"You had better." He grinned at me before standing and walking to the door. He paused for a moment before turning and sweeping me up in his arms. "I know I said I didn't want to get married." He whispered against my neck. "But everything with Tala and Vilkas has me thinking."

My chest tightened.

"I want to spend forever with you, Dyre."

"And I with you." I pressed my forehead to his. "Perhaps one day, when time allows."

"Yes." He smiled. "We have all the time in the world."

* * *

><p>I was sitting in my study, mulling over this problem that Tala and Vilkas were having. I had a few ideas that could help us, and hopefully save this girl's life.<p>

There was a light knock on my door.

"Come." I called, removing my feet from the table I had been sitting next to.

Farkas opened the door and led a small Nord girl into the room. I stood and moved towards them.

"Hello Tala." I held out my hand to her. "My name is Dyre."

"Dyre?" She asked, her face contorted in confusion.

"Yes. I am the Harbinger." I smiled, trying to put her at ease.

"Harbinger?" She was still confused and looked to Farkas. "What's a Harbinger?"

"She is essentially our leader." He smiled. "Dyre and I have been to the edge of the world and back."

That made my heart swell. I felt the same way about him, but it wasn't said often. We had been through so much together.

"So." You could see realization on her face. "You're a wolf too?"

"No." I chuckled and sat back down. "But I was for a short time. One wolf in my life is enough, I don't need to be one myself." I smiled at Farkas, my wolf.

"You two are…?" She motioned between the two of us, surprise on her face.

"Yes." Farkas took my hand. "She is my mate."

"Well," I chimed in. Tala and Vilkas were engaged, the last thing I wanted was her seeking marital advice from me. "We have never been officially married, Farkas didn't want to and I just don't have the time to travel to Riften unless it's on business." Truth was I had no desire to return to Riften, but I had the sinking feeling I was going to have to.

"Why haven't I heard of you until now? I am still so confused." She confessed.

"Come sit with me." I motioned for her to sit in the empty chair.

"I am going to go look for my brother." Farkas leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. "I'll see you a little later."

"You had better." I growled through my teeth. "It's been too long since I've been home."

"Yes." He squeezed my hand knowingly and left.

"Tala." I sighed, returning my attention to the small, frail looking girl. "I know this is a lot at once. We have been having a lot of trouble with the Silver Hand and we are trying to keep the knowledge that I am the new Harbinger within the Companions to try and keep bloodshed down. I have been away on, business of sorts."

"You said you were a wolf for a short time?" She looked so hopeful.

"Yes. The particular lycanthropy the Companions were cursed with came from a group of witches, and it's only through a ritual involving the heads of the witches that we are able to cure ourselves of lycanthropy." I explained. I reached for my personal batch of mulled cider, I needed something to drink.

I poured two tankards; I imagined she needed one too. "Here." I pushed one towards her. "I can't stand the taste of ale." I chuckled. "I don't think Farkas drinks anything but the vile stuff."

She smiled. "Vilkas too."

That made me laugh. "Those two are more alike than they would care to admit."

We sat in silence for a few moments and I waited for the warm cider to calm her nerves.

"So, why did you decide to get rid of your wolf?" She asked.

"I had talked with Kodlak before he died and he was convinced that we needed to cure ourselves of the curse to be able to go to Sovngarde. After he was killed we journeyed to the resting place of Ysgramor himself to fight off Kodlak's beast before he was dragged by Lord Hircine to the eternal hunt."

"Eternal Hunt?" She leaned forward.

"Yes." I placed my empty cup on the table. "Those who have a wolf are denied entrance to Sovngarde when they die. They are given to Hircine, the Daedric Prince of the Hunt and werebeasts."

"Oh." She looked overwhelmed, and a little sad. "So, Olava told me that if my wolf dies, and she is, that I will die with her. Because I was not turned by the Companions, I cannot cleanse myself the same way, can I?"

"No." I laid my hand over hers, trying to comfort her. "But we will find a way, Tala. You are family now and if I have learned nothing else from the Companions, it's that family doesn't abandon one another."

"Thank you." She smiled weakly.

"I think I have an idea that might work." I grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Just in case it was missed by some, this is the part of the story where it runs along with 'Eat You Alive' for a bit. :)<strong>


	15. For The Sake of Family

After talking freely in my study for a few hours, Tala and I made our way up to the porch of Jorrvaskr. I was enjoying the warm breeze that was blowing from the south and bringing the smell of rain with it.

I sat across the table from the small Nord girl. She was beautiful and I could see why Vilkas liked her. She had a certain innocence in her large blue eyes and her unbelievably long, almost white hair added to her childish nature. Her features were delicate and her skin pale, giving her the appearance of a painted porcelain doll. I found myself jealous of her petite frame and general over-arching adorableness.

It started to rain. I loved the sound of the water as it hit the roof above the porch. It made all the colors we saw every day more vibrant and alive. Tala stood and took my hand in hers.

"Come on!" She grinned at me. She gracefully pulled me along as I lumbered after her, feeling like a clumsy mammoth calf. It didn't take long for our clothes to be completely soaked through, but the abnormal turn in the weather had warmed it up enough that I wasn't uncomfortable. She grabbed both my hands and began to spin us in a circle. She was laughing, her mouth was stretched open in a huge grin. I quickly found myself laughing with her.

As we slowed down I began to shiver, it was still winter in Skyrim, no matter how warm it seemed. We needed to get inside and warm up.

"Come on." I smiled and took her hand. "I'll help you find something to change into."

* * *

><p>I hated Riften. I hated everything about it, especially the Jarl. I was sitting across from her, watching her drink her expensive Blackbriar mead and laugh as the man sitting next to her whispered something in her ear. I forced a broken smile when she looked my way. I hadn't gotten to talk to her yet, but I was determined to wait here until I got my chance.<p>

"Um, Milady?" I felt something soft touch my shoulder. I looked up to see the one of the Jarl's servants.

I turned in my chair so I could better look him in the face. "Yes?"

"There is a young woman in the streets calling your name. She seems quite distressed." There was worry on his face.

I scowled, I had no idea who would be calling for me. I had told Farkas that I would be with the Jarl and I had thought they were all going on a run.

"She is young and blonde." The man offered, hoping that would help me. It did.

My eyes widened and I stood up so quickly the chair I was sitting in tipped backwards. "Tala!" Without a word to the Jarl I left the keep. Looking around it didn't take long for me to find her. She had collapsed in the streets and a crowd was gathered around her. I elbowed my way through the onlookers and found her in the middle with a guard kneeling beside her.

"Tala!" I fell to my knees and brushed her hair from her face. She was cold, but her cheeks were flushed. "Thank you for staying with her." I looked at the guard. "I will take her from here."

"Yes Ma'am." He nodded and stood. "Do you need assistance?"

"No, thank you." I gently lifted her into my arms and began to carry her away. I tried to make it look like I was taking her to the temple and made a beeline for the entrance to the secret guild under the city streets.

"I heard the commotion from below." Kimya met us at the entrance. "What is wrong?"

"I don't know." I stopped next to her. "She is cold."

Kimya placed her hand on Tala's forehead. "Her wolf is dying. Tala's body is fighting the separation. She is refusing to let go."

We hurried her down below into the sewers. I felt helpless as Kimya fussed over the small nord's unconscious form. After an hour of just watching I couldn't stand it and made my way up to the city, waiting for the pack's return.

* * *

><p>I could tell something was wrong even as they approached from a distance. Vilkas' shoulders were hunched and Farkas was limping.<p>

"Here to meet us, Dov?" Farkas reached for me when he was close enough, but stopped when he saw my face. "What is it?"

"Tala." Vilkas' head snapped up at the sound of her name.

"What is it?" His eyes were filled with fear. "Is she alright?" His voice was beginning to sound panicked.

"She is stable." I placed my hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him. "Kimya thinks her wolf is finally dying and Tala is refusing to let go. She was unconscious when I found her."

The look I saw on Vilkas' face was one of pure shame and disgust. He pulled his shoulder away from me and dropped his gaze so I couldn't see his eyes any more. "I want to see her." He whispered.

"Of course, but she's…" I began.

"I don't care, I need to see her." He hissed, his jaw tight.

I led them through the quiet, sleeping city and through the secret entrance. Aela and Farkas stayed near the entrance while I led Vilkas to Tala's bed.

I could hear his breathing catch in his throat when he saw her. He fell to his knees next to her bed. I could hear quiet sobs as he tucked some of her hair behind her ear and held her hand in his.

"I am so sorry Lass." He rested his head on the edge of the straw mattress. "I am a monster."

I couldn't watch the pain anymore. All the time I had known Vilkas he had been strong, even in his anger, hatred and rage there was strength, always strength. There were none of those things in the broken man that was crouched before this sick girl. I knew I needed to leave him to his agony in peace.

"What happened?" I asked Farkas, who was chewing on a piece of bread when I found him.

"He attacked her." He said between mouthfuls. "While we were in the forest, she was in her nord form and he was in his wolf."

I sighed. "He is really beating himself up for it." I glance back at the hunched nord.

"I did too." Farkas grinned at me, showing the split in his bottom lip.

I rolled my eyes. "You two need to learn to use words."

"Words are for the weak." He jokingly replied.

"Really?" I put my hands on my hips. "I could kill you with three words." I poked him in the side.

He laughed and grabbed for me, pulling my by my hips towards him. "You could end me with two."

"How is your leg?" I looked down, remembering his limp.

"It's sore." He wrapped his arms around me. "But it will be okay." His eyes left mine and his hands released me. I followed his eyes to what he was looking at and found Vilkas standing behind me.

"I need your help, Harbinger." His face was blank, but I recognized his voice. It was the same one that had rattled me in the Underforge the night Kodlak had been killed.

"Of course." I smiled, trying to cheer him up.

"I want to rid myself of my wolf." He stated, his voice was filled with malice. "He has no place in my life now."

I was shocked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

I looked at Farkas who only shrugged.

"Alright." I sighed. "But we need to leave before morning. You are supposed to be getting married in three days."

"Aye." He sighed, looking back at Tala.

"She will be alright brother." Farkas clapped him on the back. "Remember when she killed that orc in the Silver Hand's lair?"

Vilkas smiled a little "Aye. She is strong."

"I can't see you liking a girl who isn't." I smiled.

"I love that lass." He breathed. "I don't know what I would do if I lost her."

"You won't." Now I patted his back. "I will help you purify yourself of your beast blood."

"Thank you." He smiled at me.

* * *

><p>"Why do I get stuck with wedding planning!?" Farkas whined. "You told me that you didn't want to be apart, and you just got back from your travels…" He was practically begging me not to go without him on his hands and knees.<p>

"Farkas." I rested my hands on his shoulders. "Tala needs someone like you to be here when she wakes back up."

"She _needs_ her to be husband to be here." He said more loudly than needed, glaring at his brother.

I sighed. I loved this man, but sometimes his over protectiveness and since of loyalty drove me mad. "Vilkas needs to do this, he asked for my help and I cannot deny my brother." He looked at me, still pouting. "Besides, you hardly made it past all the spiders last time we went."

He shuddered. His face turned from pouting to total disgust.

"Tala will need her big brother, someone as kind and gentle as you are." I smiled.

He only glared harder at his brother. "Be on your toes, please." His hard eyes turned to mine. "He's not stable and I am afraid of what will happen with the two of you traveling alone."

"I know." I glanced at our half-mad brother and sighed. These twins were becoming more than I could handle. "I will be okay." I returned to smiling at Farkas. "He is faster than you, but not by much and I can always out maneuver you."

His regular grin returned. "That you can." He pulled me into an embrace. "You had better get him back here in time. I don't know what I will do if the wedding gets here and you two aren't back."

"Just don't go standing in for the groom." I chuckled. "I would have to kill Tala, and I don't want to do that."

He laughed and squeezed me tighter. "I love you, Dov."

"I love you too." I tightened my grip around him. I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay with him, to sleep beside him, to feel his warmth ever present in my life. But my brother had asked for my help and with everything this new family had done for me, I couldn't say no.

* * *

><p>It was bitterly cold. The warmth that had graced us only days ago was completely gone now, leaving only the maddening cold of Skyrim. We were over halfway to our destination, but I was tired and the look on Vilkas' face told me he would have walked until he dropped dead. It was up to me to make us stop and rest. My teeth were chattering and I was balled up under my blanket, but it was no good. With the frozen earth below me, I wasn't going to be getting any sleep and I would count myself lucky if the morning didn't find me with sore muscles.<p>

"You are cold." I heard Vilkas mutter from across the fire. "It's my fault we are out here." He was huddled under a blanket as well, trying to warm himself.

"If I didn't want to come I wouldn't be here." I grumbled.

I could hear him shuffling around and move closer to where I was. "Here." He mumbled. I felt him drape his blanket over me and lay down behind me. It was an awkward position, I avoided being close to Vilkas he had always intimidated me. His arm was laying over my side and hip, his hand hanging out, trying to avoid touching me. I soon found myself forgetting how uncomfortable I was feeling him press into my back and was grateful for the warmth.

"I know that you get lonely,  
>And I know that you get cold."<p>

He had begun to sing a song that Torvar often sang in the main hall of Jorrvaskr, it was one we all knew the words to. I had discovered that the inhabitance of Skyrim loved to sing, no matter the occasion. If it was for revelry, battle, sadness, even worship, they always had a song to be offered. Now Vilkas was doing it for comfort. We were both unhappy where we were, nethier of us able to hold the person we loved, but for the moment we had one another to stay warm. We had a family member to comfort us.

"You need some loving arms to draw you near,  
>You need a hand to hold."<p>

I had begun to join him. I didn't like to sing. I had always thought I didn't have the voice for it. Farkas never asked me to, and I had never found a need to, but right now I was supporting my brother and I would do that in whatever way I could.

"When I come back home, into your arms,  
>We're going to sing all our favorite songs.<br>We're going to dance away our lonliness,  
>And all our troubles will be gone."<p>

We were both singing softly, but the sound was comforting.

"I know you often worry,  
>About what the future holds.<br>Don't you worry about tomorrow girl,  
>You have got to let it all unfold."<p>

Our voices were getting louder, it was nice to feel tied to someone, even if it was only for the moment.

"If I don't come back home, into your arms.  
>Please know that I love you so.<br>You're the last thing that I'll think about,  
>Before I finally had to go.<br>If I don't come back home, into your arms.  
>I thank the gods I could call you my own.<br>You're the last thing that I'll think about,  
>Before I finally had to go."<p>

It was silent after we finished the song. I could feel myself slipping into sleep.

"Thank you, lass." I heard Vilkas mutter before falling into my dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>I finally got around to finishing this chapter! I hope you all are enjoying the last part of Eat You Alive from a different perspective. :) The lyrics are from Aaron Lee Martin "Dance Away Your Loneliness". With a few edits to fit the place and time.<strong>


	16. Love Is Coming Home

I blinked against the bright sunlight and stretched my arms above my head. Feeling something snap in my shoulder I lowered my arms and groaned.

"Sore?" Vilkas asked.

"Yes." I turned my tired eyes towards my brother and smiled. "Very."

"It's been over a day since we have rested," He stretched his own arms out and sighed. "But we need to head back, the wedding is tomorrow."

I was listening to him speak, but there was something about his face that bothered me. "You look…"

"What?" He furrowed his brow. "Is there still spider guts on my face?" He wiped at his cheeks.

"No," I moved closer. "It's your eyes… they're green."

"Oh." He blinked. "I was born with green eyes." He smiled. It was a soft smile, and for the first time he looked almost identical to Farkas.

"Wait a second…" I took a step back. "Does Farkas have green eyes too?"

"Aye." He began to walk towards the steps that would lead us out of the tomb. "We were both born with green eyes."

"I feel like everything I know is a lie…" I muttered as I followed him.

His deep, resounding laughter echoed off the stone walls and filled my heart with joy.

* * *

><p>We had made good time on our travel back, finding ourselves outside of Windhelm. I reached down and felt the coins I had brought with me in my pouch. My legs hurt, along with my head and various other body parts. "I have extra coin." I called to Vilkas, getting his attention. "I will pay for us to ride in a carriage the rest of the way."<p>

He nodded. I could see the weariness in his eyes as well. We were both in need of rest.

I counted out the coins to the carriage driver. "And here's ten extra if you can make the trip without stopping."

He flashed me a grin, filled with missing teeth. "Sure thing little lady."

Vilkas chuckled as I pulled myself into the back of the cart. "Little lady…"

"Be quiet." I shouldered him lightly. "I am a little lady. Maybe not compared to Tala, but I am to the one person who needs to think so."

He nodded. "Aye, that you are."

"I miss him." I sighed, looking out at the mountains as the carriage driver prepared the horses.

"I am sorry…" He mumbled. "You hadn't been back even a week and I have got you running all over Skyrim to help me, all because I can't help myself." His eyes were sad. They didn't carry the same anger and bitterness as they had before, but the same sorrow lingered.

"I am happy to help you." I tried to smile, but even the muscles in my face ached. "But I must admit I am looking forward to some warm cider and a mattress."

"Aye." He chuckled and looked out to the mountains as the carriage jerked to a start.

"Now," I began to undo the straps on my custom armor. Eorlund had made it especially for me. It was a blend of leather and Skyforge steel armor, with the lightness and flexibility of both. I placed the breast plate in the pile of hay and lay down on my back. "I am going to sleep, if you don't mind."

Vilkas only nodded and continued to stare at the mountains.

I burrowed down into the hay to try and stay warm as the rocking back and forth of the cart lulled me to sleep. It wasn't long before I slipped into unconsciousness. I was warm for what felt like the first time in forever. It was the same warmth that I had felt the first night that Farkas and I had shared a bed, the same feeling of contentment. The rocking of the carriage was still evident, even in my dreams, but it was different, smoother and more subtle. I strained to open my eyes, but they were heavy and no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't really wake up.

"Sleep now, Dov…" I could feel fingers against my forehead. "You can rest for a while."

Even in my dreams his voice filled me with a warmth that flooded my whole body. "Far… kas…" I tried to form his name, to try and reach out to him, even if he was still far away in Riften.

"I am here, don't you worry." The rocking continued, pulling me back into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

><p>The sunlight was turning the inside of my eyelids red, and its warmth was caressing my skin. I smiled and rolled onto my side so my cold back could catch some of the warmth too.<p>

"You should be getting up soon…" I heard a familiar voice call to me.

My eyes flew open and I pushed myself up.

"Good Morning, Dov." He was sitting next to me on a blanket spread over the grass. His cheek was full of bread and his goofy half smile was stretched over his face, and in that moment he was the best thing I had ever seen.

"Farkas!" I grinned and threw my arms around his broad shoulders. "I was beginning to feel as if I would never see you again!" I buried my face in his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around me and chuckled. "I know how you feel."

I inhaled deeply, pulling in as much of his scent as I could. I could still feel the aching of the cold and hard ground in my bones, but I didn't care anymore. The pain in my shoulders and the pressure in my head from a long journey and dehydration couldn't touch the happiness I felt at that very moment.

"I missed you, Dov." He breathed against my hair.

"I missed you too." I admitted. "I know I was only gone a few days, but it seemed like an eternity."

"Aye." He released me and leaned back. "I am anxious to get home and sleep in our bed."

"Me too." I brushed my bangs from my face. "I miss my pillow."

"I miss feeling you against me while I sleep." He grinned again and reached for me. "Everything is too hard when you aren't there to remind me of what softness is."

I blushed at his words. "You are silly…"

"Am not." He stuck his chin out. "I got many hugs from Tala while you were gone and it made me appreciate you in a whole new way."

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Aye. Gods bless my brother, I know he loves her just as she is, but that woman is too damn thin." He continued to eat his bread. "I felt like I was going to break her just by standing next to her. She's too frail for me."

My mouth was hanging open.

"I like a woman who looks like she takes care of herself." He returned to looking at me. "You know, like she eats food."

"Farkas!" I punched his shoulder. "That is your future sister in law you are talking about!" I crossed my legs and pushed my fists down into my lap. "And besides…" My cheeks burned. "You are making me sound rather crude… like I don't care about my figure, or like I am…" I searched for words to convey how I was feeling. "Manly… I don't know."

Farkas just stared at me.

"What?" I began to squirm under his gaze.

"Dyre, I was saying the opposite of that." He reached out and ran his fingers along my cheek. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever known. You are exactly what a woman should be… strong and independent, but soft and kind." He pressed the palm of his hand into my cheek. "I never meant to imply you were anything less than perfect."

The tears that were pressing into the backs of my eyes were a mix of exhaustion, relief, and pure love. "I can't believe how wonderful you are…" I sniffled.

"Are you crying?" He pulled his hand away and scooted closer to me. "Did I upset you? I am so sorry, Dyre."

"No, no." I laughed and wiped away the moisture from my eyes. "I am just overwhelmed. It has been a long few weeks."

"Aye, that they have." He grinned his heart warming sideways smile. "It is almost time for the wedding. We need to go get ready."

"Right," I sighed and leaned back on my hands. "The wedding… I had almost forgotten in all the hustle to get back."

"She had a dress made for you." He began packing up all the food he had brought with us.

"Really?" I nervously pulled on my hair.

"What is it?" He stopped and looked at me.

"I… I, um…" I could feel my cheeks burn with embarrassment. "I haven't worn a dress since I was a girl."

"I am sure you will look wonderful." He smiled as stood and picked up the small wicker basket. "Come on, I hear my tunic matches your dress…"

* * *

><p>I looked at myself in the small mirror that Kimya had given me. "How did you get my hair to stay like that?" The little braids she had weaved on either side of my head were rolled into little buns just behind my ears.<p>

"Patience." The khajiit chuckled.

I shot her a glare and returned to looking at them.

"Here you are." I heard Farkas call from the doorway of the small room Kimya had brought me to so I could get ready.

"Is it time already?" I stood and turned to face him.

The smile on his face faded as he looked at me, replaced by a blank expression.

"I will see you in the ceremony." Kimya smiled and pushed past him.

"Are you okay?" I took a step towards him. "You look like you have seen a ghost."

"I… I err, um…" He stammered, his cheeks flushing as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It's just… um…" His eyes were searching the ground.

"Farkas, what's wrong?" My eyebrows pulled together in a scowl as I leaned forward, trying to find his eyes.

He looked up at me briefly before glancing away again. "Oh, my… um… Dyre…"

"What!?" I could feel frustration rising up in my chest. "What is wrong? Do I look that bad?"

"Oh, gods, no!" He finally locked eyes with me. "You look amazing!"

"Oh," I took a step back and rested my fingertips on my chin. "Then why are you so flustered?"

"I don't think I have ever seen you in something so, um…" He held his hands out in front of himself and made a squeezing motion. "… revealing?" He patted his chest.

My eyes widened. "Oh!" I crossed my arms. "Should I find something else?"

"No!" He began to laugh, his shoulders relaxing. "You should stay just the way you are." He crossed the room to me. "I have only ever seen you in armor and tunics… a dress is very lovely on you." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. "It makes my blood burn…" His voice was growing husky.

"Whoa there boy." I pressed a palm into his chest. "That will have to wait until we get home."

"Really?" He whined. "Not even tonight? After the wedding?"

"Are you kidding me?" I laughed. "This whole guild is like one big open sleeping space… there is no way that is happening while there are others in the same room as us."

"I am sure we could find somewhere…" He was running his fingertips along the side of neck and pressing his cheek against mine. "Somewhere a bit exciting, like… the forest outside the city."

I laughed and pulled away. "We have been apart for too long, you are getting desperate."

"I am." He grinned darkly at me. "And I don't know if I can wait until we get back to Whiterun."

"Well, our deal hasn't changed." I returned his mischievous grin. "You can have me when you can catch me."

His grin widened as he began to get ready to chase me.

"It has to wait until after the ceremony though." I crossed my arms. "We can't mess up this wedding Farkas, you know that."

"Aye." He rolled his eyes. "The last thing I want is a lifetime of complaining from Vilkas."

"Let's go then, you still need to get your lyre." I pushed him along.

"I'm going, I'm going." He chuckled. "I missed you, Dov."

"I missed you too." I smiled.


End file.
